<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obedient Prisoner by Yesuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938758">Obedient Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesuna/pseuds/Yesuna'>Yesuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Anal Fingering, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Akechi Goro, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, dog boy Goro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesuna/pseuds/Yesuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi has a palace and Akira thinks it's a fantastic idea to search it on his own, with no backup and without telling anyone where he's going.   What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are many better Akechi palace au fic out there, analyzing Akechi’s deep and vivid character; I am just a mere horny dumbass, who wants Akira to be mobbed by many Goros. Also, I have never taken a literature class thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira is so fucked.</p><p>He shouldn't have wandered into Akechi's palace alone, but can you really blame him?  It's the only other instance of a persona user having a palace, not to mention it belonging to the secretive, and likely back-stabbing detective prince.  In a way, digging through his palace like this might as well put Akira into the same category.  With how revealing palaces are of one's psyche, entering one like this without the owner's permission can definitely be taken as a breach of trust and privacy.  Well it's not like the phantom thieves had made it a habit of asking permission for entering in the first place anyway.  Akira really also wants to see if there's any chance in saving Akechi.  He’s still holding out hope, despite the murder plot.  Despite what he said when they last met, Akechi has to hold more than hatred for him, he knows it.</p><p>It was midday in Leblanc.  Morgana was taking a small nap, while Akira pondered who he should try to hang out with.  Sae’s palace was almost finished.  Akechi’s plot to capture Akira was probably coming soon after.  In a bout of morbid curiosity, Akira switches to the metaverse app and whispers the detective’s name into it.</p><p>Once the metaverse app chimed that there was indeed a match for Akechi's name, Akira shoots up, barely able to contain himself.  He checks that he hadn’t startled Morgana awake, staring back at his phone.  After all, how could Akira resist shooting for gold?  Now for the distortion.  A theater, a castle, a circus, a prison-another match.  Akira wasn’t expecting that one.  The coincidence was uncanny, seeing how the velvet room had taken form for him.  As for the location, Akira started grandiose, guessing Earth, Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya, the system of law, the human race.  There wasn’t a place Akira saw in particular that Akechi would regard as a place of distortion, is there?</p><p>Akira must have been making too much noise, Morgana growling a sleepy <em>Akira</em> before settling back down.  Akira relaxes when he realizes that he hasn’t been caught.  Maybe Akira should try going through the places Akechi frequently attends.</p><p>But when Akira looks down, the app has already confirmed that Akira has three for three.  The app surprisingly lets him enter immediately, without having to get up from his bed.  Well, Akira won’t question it,  he had to take a little peek.  </p><p>The palace itself was a veritable fortress.  Rigid, dark stone pillars, thick uniform walls, the definition of impenetrable.  No shadows stood watch outside, like it was teasing anyone to try to enter, but strong in its conviction that they wouldn’t be able to leave.  A challenge served on a silver platter addressed directly to him, if Akira had ever seen one.  </p><p>Akira scanned the perimeter, finally finding a chute leading into an empty laundry room.  It was when he finally got past the walls of the prison he spared a thought into what he wanted to accomplish in there.  Does he want to force a change of heart in Akechi by stealing his treasure?  Should he rope the other phantom thieves into helping him?  Akira had to face the fact that the main motivator for him being here was his insatiable curiosity in learning every facet of the detective prince.</p><p>That's when the alarms went off in the prison, Akira, cloaked in his phantom thief outfit, was quickly chased down by what he assumed to be prison guards.  A lot of them. Akira took off running the moment he heard the stomping of boots and very familiar voices. </p><p>He found a safe corridor to stow away in while the guards searched the winding dark hallways of the prison.  As subtly as he could, Akira sticks his head out to take a peek at his opponents and…</p><p>They're all shadows of Akechi.</p><p>In a way it makes sense.  It's unlikely that Akechi holds trust for anyone except for himself.  From what Akira and the thieves had gathered about Akechi's plans, he likely carries out the most of the dirty grunt work for his boss as well.  With whoever is controlling him hanging over his every move, Akechi likely doesn't have much free will to do as he pleases either, explaining the prison motif.  Akira’s getting pretty tired of seeing cells, both physical and cognitive.</p><p>After waiting a minute for a group of Akechi doppelgangers to run past the small opening, he slid out and crept toward the opposite direction.  Only to be slammed into the side of the wall immediately.</p><p>“I was hoping you didn’t take me for an idiot, Joker.  A cognition or not, I still have knowledge of how you sneak around palaces,” The guard pinning Akira down scoffs.  Two others stand behind him, at a glance looking unaffected but likely ready to tear into shadows to snuff out any of Akira’s thoughts in escaping.  </p><p>Akira is mostly ashamed of being caught so quickly.  Akechi was the last person he should have underestimated in getting the jump on, but he had hoped to get further into the palace before getting found, much less captured.</p><p>“You caught me red-handed, officer,”  Akira can’t help but snark.  The guard’s eyes narrow briefly before putting on a placid smile and slapping cuffs on Akira’s wrists.  So much for endearing himself to his captors.</p><p>The guard manhandles Akira, shoving him forward in a clear indication to walk.  Akira complies for a bit, taking a few steps, then twisting away to catch his mask on the wall.</p><p>“Persona!”</p><p>“Loki!”</p><p>The blue flames of persona summoning saturate the hallway, Akira barely registers Arsene manifesting before he’s in a chokehold forced by large, sharp claws.  A shadow?  Akira finds that the other two guards had indeed erupted into shadows, one of them the proud, muscled figure of Robin Hood, while the other was a striking, looming monochrome monster.  The sharp, intimidating manifestation has Arsene slammed against a wall, a familiar sight.  Arsene was outmatched;  Akira desummons him in acquiescence.</p><p>"You," The original guard seethes, yanking Akira's hair back so that Akira is forced to look into his yellow eyes.  "Are a highly wanted man, Kurusu Akira.  You’ve put the warden through a lot of grief for your capture.  In fact, I believe the warden wouldn't mind us doling out a bit of punishment for the trouble you caused us."</p><p>Suddenly Akira is pulled from behind.  The other prison guard, reverted back from his demonic monochrome state, presses his full front against Akira's back.  Surrounded, shackled, and alone, Akira finds that he's trapped in conditions even worse than when he and Ryuji were first caught in Kamoshida's palace.  Except he's surrounded by power-hungry Goro Akechis.  Far more titillating, and far more dangerous foes.</p><p>“Let’s put that unruly mouth of yours to some use, shall we?” The guard grasps Akira by the chin, pulling his face close to his and-</p><p>"Mmph?!" Akira’s shocked exclamation is muffled by surprisingly plush lips.  He is being kissed by Goro Akechi!  Or at least a facsimile of him.  It honestly feels like the real thing, the one he’s kissing radiates warmth like a person, just also has the ability to transform into a terrifying shadow.  </p><p>Akira’s face burns, mouth boldly invaded by a searching tongue, mapping out his teeth and palate.  His heart raced, as he considers his relationship with the actual Akechi.  They’ve gone on several non-dates, Akira flirting with the fact that the detective held more than just his affection in his hands.  One slip and the detective could have them all behind bars, but instead, they both played into a game neither of them outwardly stated the rules to.  Akechi had secrets he kept for his own agenda, yet he revealed glimpses of his true self to Akira, his ultimate motivations, and hinted loyalties.  For what purpose?  To lead Akira into a false sense of security, that he could actually break through to Akechi before it was too late?  Yet Akira knows that no matter how good of an actor Akechi is, he can’t fake every interaction and weakness he has shown.  Akira associated Akechi with the feeling of doomed devotion.  Akira couldn’t deter Akechi from his chosen path through normal means.  Akira knew this; he had a way of reading people that got him told off more than once, with claims that it was off-putting and invasive.</p><p>Maybe if fate had dealt them a different hand, kissing like this wouldn’t be that weird.  Akira may even have been enthusiastically returning it. Instead, Akira was just kissing back, involuntarily, of course.  Despite all the conflicting, confusing feelings Akira had for Akechi, both frustration and affection, Akira knew he had the hots for the detective.  His stupid crush is the major opponent to his spirit of rebellion.</p><p>The guard cups Akira’s face, slotting their lips together more comfortably.  Smacking, smooching sounds echo through the hallway.  Akira didn’t even realize when he closed his eyes, opening them to long, pretty lashes and smooth perfect skin.  Is Goro Akechi actually this fucking attractive naturally?  Is he that conceited to make his cognitive version of himself an Adonis?  Akira takes the time to stare because he can.  Assessing the competition, he excuses.  Maybe he can have another attempt at escape if he pleases the shadows enough, catch them off guard for real this time.  </p><p>Akira feels himself helplessly shutting his eyes again as Akechi nibbles on his lips, breathing heavily as his lips burn pleasantly.  The doppelganger plunges his tongue in again, licking him up and leaving his claim on Akira.  He shuffles Akira into the guard behind him, who had been slowly rutting into his back, politely not interrupting their makeout session.</p><p>“You become quite obedient when occupied,”  Akechi pulls back to mouth against Akira’s lips, leaving them slick and bruised.  “Or maybe you’re just distracted easily when you’re horny.”</p><p>Akira chokes when he feels the squeeze to his crotch, his erection tenting through his loose pants.  The guard chuckles, turning his head to nip at his ear.  </p><p>“L-let go of me, you pervert,”  Akira growls, unconvincing even to himself.  None of the guards show any sign of falling for it, the one in front of him laughing pityingly like Akira told a bad pun.  </p><p>“After you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much?  No, what I think you’re in need of is proper punishment,” The guard purrs, and Akira gasps as he feels his pants being pulled down, his boxers not doing a thing to hide how excited he is.  The other two guards have gathered behind him, both of their hands placed on his sides, but likely not staying there for long.</p><p>“What are you doing, Akechi?  Don’t touch me!”  Alright, so the kiss itself was a nice first step, even if it did get sloppy and heated later on.  Touching though, especially below the belt, was post 5th real-date territory.  Akira was not easy, even if propositioned by cute, sexy detective princes.</p><p>“Do you think you have a say in this, prisoner?  As I said, this is punishment,” Hands start to roam, a set of them wrapping around his front to feel up his chest, while the other decide on seeing what is under his boxers.</p><p>“No, nonono,” Akira cries, jolting when fingers wrap around his hard cock, giving a slow pump.  Akira’s lips are captured again, licked and sucked by Akechi’s relentless pace.  Whoever is behind him starts rutting harder, causing Akira to rock against the hand on his cock and Akechi’s mouth on his.  “Akechi, Akechi?”</p><p>“Uh huh?”  Akechi pulls back far enough for threads of saliva to stretch and snap between their mouths.  He doesn’t wait for an answer before closing back in, leaving Akira wondering if he just answered to acknowledge that Akira was conscious.  </p><p>Akira’s vest is pushed up to allow for hands to explore his taut stomach.  After very little consideration, the hands reach up to rip his vest apart, rather than civilly unbutton it.  Akira allowed himself to feel enraged about the damage to his outfit, and reluctantly a little hot.</p><p>“Hmmmph!” Akira jiggles his handcuffs, to bring awareness to the unjust treatment to his clothes, metaverse or not.  Akechi ignores him, taking the opportunity to bring his own hand up and pinch a nipple on his fully-bared chest.  The pair of hands behind him take their time to do so as well.</p><p>“Don’t hog his mouth,” One of the other guards grunts.  The guard attached to Akira’s mouth clicks his tongue, but acquiesces and moves down to clamp his mouth over Akira’s nipple instead.  Akira yelps, arcing his back in response to the new sensation.  A hand grasps his chin, turning his head so he can kiss the Akechi behind him.  His mouth is starting to hurt, and he feels like he could cum any moment.</p><p>“God, your talented little mouth and cute nipples,” Akechi sighs, slurping a nipple while plucking at the other one.  Akira can’t take all this stimulation, the pace each of them takes is rapid and consuming.  </p><p>“The prisoner looks close to cumming,” The third guard speaks up, running a thumb over Akira’s precum, letting it slick up his path.  A finger, Akira has no idea who it belongs to, suddenly brushes against his tight entrance.  Akira keens, unable to hold back what was inevitable, and cums.  It was a sudden and unsatisfactory release, seeing how no one helped him through it.  A pitiful amount of cum spurts from his cock, distinct drips echoing down the hall as it splattered to the floor.  All three of the guards had stopped moving.</p><p>“...Seems like the punishment was a failure,” A guard says.  Akira is too occupied with catching his breath to figure out which one.  He’s suddenly jostled and shoved somewhere, landing jarringly on his knees.  Akira collects enough of his bearings to see that he was herded into an unoccupied cell.</p><p>“That was quite unfair, wasn’t it Joker?  You had no idea of the rules for our game.  It’s like I set you up for failure,” Akechi simpers, not looking the least bit sorry.  “I’ll make it a bit fairer and let you be a more involved participant this time.”</p><p>Akira is feeling drafty without anything covering his underside, his chest exposed with his nipples beading from friction and the cold.  If he was seen on the streets like this, he’d be taken as a well-dressed flasher, at best.  “An involved participant?  Not like I have much choice but to join, right?”</p><p>“Glad you’re quick on the uptake,”  Akechi walks up, a calculating smile on his face.  “If you’re obedient and satisfy us, we may consider lowering your sentence.”</p><p>“Just lowering it?  You won’t consider letting me go?”  Akira tries, which earns him a sharp tug to his hair.  </p><p>“You’re on thin ice, Joker.  I’d tone down the disobedience,”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be me without it though, Akechi.”</p><p>“How right you are.  And how I hate you for it,”  Akechi snarls, reaching down to unbuckle his uniform slacks.  Akira’s eyes of course fall right on Akechi’s tented crotch.  He feels his mouth drop.</p><p>“Wait, what are you expecting me to do for you?” Akira falters, especially as he watches Akechi bring out his sizeable erection.  </p><p>“Have you not caught on to the most important detail, Joker?  You’re our prison bitch.”  A cold sweat consumes Akira as his situation finally settles in.  He can’t escape.  He <em>can’t escape</em>.  No one knows he’s in this palace.  As a commitment to his promise to himself of only taking a peek into the palace, Akira didn’t even bring a GoHo-M with him.  What an idiotic mistake.  Any one shadow here is more than he can handle on his own, as demonstrated by the shadow called Loki single-handedly dealing with Arsene.  His fuck up may just lead to his untimely death. He doomed not only his friends but the real Akechi as well, to his terrible, lonely fate.  </p><p>“Despair is quite a look on you.  Don’t fret so much, it’s not like the warden actually wants you dead.”</p><p>“But you were planning on killing me anyway, for your own goals.”</p><p>“You won’t have to be killed if you’re locked up in here.  Be grateful, Joker.  The warden is sparing your life.”</p><p>“I don’t see how having to suck your dick makes my situation any better,”  Joker snarls.</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  Akechi speaks with finality, dragging Akira’s face right up to his cock, standing at attention.  He can trace the veins with his eyes, with how close he is.  The musky smell is getting to him, Akira holds back his drool.</p><p>“H-how do you know I won’t just bite it off?”</p><p>“I suggest you don’t try your luck.  There are countless guards like me in this palace, and you couldn’t even take out one of us,”  Akira tries not to cringe at the blunt truth.  “Open your mouth, stop stalling.”</p><p>The warm tip of Akechi’s dick rests on Akira’s lips.  Akira shudders, knows he can’t bluff himself out of this anymore.  Embarrassment burns his cheeks as he opens his mouth, stretching his tongue out to give a tentative lick to the head.</p><p>“That’s cute, Joker.  Is this your first time?  I can be gentle once for you,” Akechi grins, reveling in Akira’s injured pride.  Akira’s rage is back, he lets it blunt his shyness as he takes the head into his mouth, sucking hard.  Akechi hisses from the suddenness, his hips thrusting forward and nearly causing Akira to choke.  “Oh, you cheeky brat.”</p><p>Akira takes the reaction as a small victory, but then sees the other two guards approaching them, finally, with their own erections that need to be taken care of.</p><p>“One for each hand.  You can multitask, can’t you Joker?”  Akechi purrs, finding Akira’s dread hilarious.  God, what an unbelievable asshole, why does Akira even like him?</p><p>The two guards come to stand on either side of Akira.  The head of a dick rubs against Akira’s bulging cheek, leaving a smear of precum on his face.  Akira reaches up, wrapping a gloved hand around each dick.  He lets his tongue dip into the opening of Akechi’s dick, tasting the bitter precum leaking from the tip.  Akechi shivers, humming small sounds of approval.  Sucking dick isn’t that hard, Akira can get through this.</p><p>“I want to fuck him,” The guard on Akira’s left says, a gleam of something sadistic in his eyes.  Akira can tell from a glance that this was the guard that had turned into the unrecognizable, strong shadow.  Seeing how the other guard had transformed into Akechi’s persona, was it possible that this one was also related to Akechi?  Another persona?  That’s crazy, but what wasn’t crazy about this situation?</p><p>Wait.  <em>Wait</em>.  He said he wanted to fuck him?</p><p>Akira starts, sounds of distress strained around Akechi’s cock.  Akechi only tightens his grip around Akira’s hair.</p><p>“Yes, maybe that will help the situation sink in a bit more for him.”</p><p>It already very much has, Akira can’t take how callous Akechi is being with him, like he’s actually just a tool for their pleasure.  He attempts to stay the panic in his gut, his grip on the guards’ cocks tightening too much.</p><p>“Hey, prisoner, don’t even think about it,” The sadistic guard knees his stomach a bit harshly, causing Akira to choke.  The dick pulls out of his mouth as he coughs, his body curling in on itself.</p><p>“We don’t want him to break, Loki.”  The other guard sighs, smoothing a hand over Akira’s back in a facade of comfort.</p><p>“Then he shouldn’t be so headstrong about this.  He came here of his own volition, he should suffer the consequences.  Foolish brat,”  Loki grates, walking around Akira and getting to his knees as well.</p><p>Akira reacts when he’s pushed forward, forced to slap his hands on the ground to keep from colliding with it head-first.  Loki pushes Akira's coattails away and unabashedly spreads his cheeks apart, his grin looking all the more wicked with Akechi’s cherubic face.</p><p>“Remember, no breaking him, Loki,”  Akechi says, cradling Akira’s face in his hands.  He wipes away Akira’s tears, ones he didn’t realize were rolling down his face, smiling like nothing was wrong.  Akira may be the most terrified of the guard in front of him.  “I want him conscious enough to remember the taste of my cum.”</p><p>Oh god, Akira shivers in Akechi’s hold.  He feels saliva-slicked fingers circling the rim on his entrance.  The guard that had transformed into Robin Hood reaches down to grab Akira’s soft cock.  Akechi brings his unflagging cock back to Akira’s lips.  Akira reluctantly takes it back in his mouth, knowing how severely even a little resistance will be penalized.  </p><p>“I know how good you are, Joker.  How wonderful everyone sees you, basically the cure to all their shitty problems.  Hope incarnate, even, for some people.  But I know you better than that.  I won’t ask anything from you that I know you can’t accomplish.  So cooperate, okay?  We’ll make you feel so, so good.”</p><p>Akira feels himself tear up again.  What is Akechi saying?</p><p>“I’m not asking you to fix my problems.  I recognize those looks that you’ve been giving me.  Like I’m deserving of some kind of salvation, and you’re the miracle worker to deliver it.  You’ve done the same for your other confidants, haven’t you?  But I want you to know that this, my situation is beyond you.  This is the one simple thing I want you to do for me right now.  The only thing.  Stay here, satisfy us,” Akechi states.  He thrusts his hips slowly, his cock sliding in and out of Akira’s mouth and rubbing fully against his tongue.  Akira tastes of the whole of his satiny flesh, precum mixing with his saliva and slipping down his throat.</p><p>No, Akechi can use his body, but he’s not going to give up on him.  What Akechi was asking of him was impossible.  He might as well be asking Akira to throw away his feelings for the man, fucked up or not.     </p><p>“What are you so stubborn about?  Are you disagreeing with me on this still?  Am I that disgusting to you?!” Akechi’s voice rises, anger heating his temper.  He pushes his cock in further, oxygen cut off to Akira’s lungs.  “Sometimes, Joker, we don’t always get what we want.  It’s quite generous that I’m giving you an option in the first place!  You can keep trying to play a futile game that will end in your death, or stay here.  Admittedly you’ll have to work for either option, but when is anything worthwhile free?”</p><p>Akira wants to cry that Akechi was worth it.  Worth giving a chance to change his fate.  Despite their similarities, there was so much dissonance in what they thought of the other.  Akira just didn’t realize how much until it was too late.</p><p>“...Almost forgot you have to breathe.  Humans are a bit fickle to deal with,”  Akechi lets go, letting Akira pull back enough to hack and draw much-needed air back into his lungs.  His hole flutters, clenching around the tip of Loki’s finger that he had pushed into Akira while he was choking.</p><p>“I, hah, don’t feel that way,” Akira pants, voice raspy.  “A-about you.”</p><p>Akechi stays silent.</p><p>“Akechi, I want to help you.”</p><p>“I’m beyond your help.”</p><p>“You’re not, I believe in your goodness.”</p><p>“You need to take off your rose-tinted glasses.  Spare me your philanthropy.”</p><p>“It’s not just that Akechi, we need to talk for real, you stubborn prick.”</p><p>“Are you done yet?”  Loki interrupts, plunging an entire finger in and causing Akira to howl.  “Your sentiments are real cute.  However, the warden isn’t going to fall for your friendship speeches, Joker.  This isn’t a Featherman episode.  Honestly, I think you participating in our experiment will be the most helpful thing you can do for us.  Sex is apparently great stress relief, so maybe the warden will feel the effects outside of the cognitive world.  What do you think?”</p><p>Akira shakes.  He’s talking to the wrong Akechi.  He needs to sit down and discuss with the real Akechi.  Fuck their stupid arrest plan and tricking Akechi into thinking he’s dead.  He’ll take Akechi on again in the metaverse, one on one, against Robin Hood and Loki or whoever, until Akechi listens to reason.  If he refuses, he’ll just make sure he isn’t alone when he carries out whatever crazy conspiracy he’s wrapped up in.  Black mask, evil mastermind, whoever is controlling Akechi, Akira will help him take him down.  But he can’t do that if he’s stopped here.  So, he’ll take whatever he faces here.  He’ll cooperate, learn as much as he can about Akechi since the actual one is clearly keen on locking up his true self away in a vault.  Or a 10-story, bomb-proof levels of fortified prison.  Akechi is the most predictable, unpredictable bastard he knows.  And Akira is willing to do anything for him.  Even if it means getting fucked by countless doppelganger shadows of his dumb crush.</p><p>“Joker-” Akechi is cut off when Akira moves to take all of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard and licking roughly to stimulate as best he can.  “Aghhh f-fuck, fuck, the hell?”</p><p>Akira pumps his mouth back and forth, closing his eyes to focus on Akechi’s pleasure.  His moans and involuntary clutching at his hair are great motivators.  Once he’s gotten used to Akechi’s length, Akira tries bringing the head to the back of his throat, swallowing clumsily around the tip.  Akechi doesn’t seem to mind his lack of skill, moaning loudly and trying his best to still his jerking hips.</p><p>Loki draws his finger out, pushing back in with two so he can start scissoring Akira’s hole.  Akira groans, the vibrations riding up Akechi’s length.  Akechi throws his head back, praise rolling out his mouth uninhibited.</p><p>“Aki-Joker, oh, oh, fuck, your mouth, I’d knew you’d be good at this too, dammit.”  Akechi grunts.  Akira doesn’t think he’s really doing anything special.  At this moment Akechi gives away that he’s new to this too.  <em>Now</em> who’s the cute one.  Akira smirks as best he can around the cock in his mouth.</p><p>Loki slides a third finger in as Akira picks up his pace.  He suckles around the length, tracing his tongue over every prominent vein he feels.  He wants to mentally map out Akechi’s cock, hoping to put such experience to good use one day.  If he’s lucky enough to live to that point.</p><p>“Oooh, I’m cumming, fuck,”  Akechi grapples for Akira’s head, holding him tight against his hips.  Pubic hair tickles Akira’s nose as he gurgles around the deluge of cum slipping down the back of his throat.  He can’t swallow fast enough as he feels the cum flooding his mouth and gushing out.  Akechi’s cum is slightly sweet, mostly bitter.  Feelings of something hot and sticky floats around him, enveloping his senses.  Fingers twitch in his hair, sliding down to curl around and rub the lobes of his ear.  Akira milks Akechi through his orgasm, something he himself had been neglected in, and feels his cock twitch through his last spurts.</p><p>“Wow, color me impressed, Joker,”  Akechi smiles breathlessly, face red and clearly pretending to be nonchalant by his release.  Akira allows for cum to slip down his chin, as he takes an audible swallow of whatever he collected in his mouth.  Akechi’s jaw snaps shut as his eyes widen.  Akira smiles innocently.  </p><p>“Shit, that was hot,” Loki says, not bothering to act like he was unaffected by Akira’s stunt.  He stretches his fingers out in his hole, which destabilizes Akira enough for him to drop.  He’s caught by Akechi before his chin smacks the floor, face resting in his lap as he moans loudly.  “Fuck, I want to cum in him too.  I’ve stretched you enough that you won’t break, right Joker?  You want a cock inside this hole too, yeah?”</p><p>The dirty talk in Akechi’s voice really seals the deal.  Akira shudders but brings his ass up to Loki’s view, his entrance quivering around the fingers digging in it.</p><p>“Good boy.  How amazing. I wonder what got you to change your tune so quickly.  Was it you realizing how hopeless your situation was?  Hahaha,”  Akechi cackles.  That was a bit of a turn-off.  Despite this, there isn’t much chance of Akira’s cock flagging with how Robin Hood diligently keeps pumping him.  </p><p>“Flip him over,”  Loki commands.  Akechi huffs, but does just that, helping Loki in picking Akira’s body up and lowering him on his back.  Akira yelps from the shift in gravity, legs in the air as Loki hefts them over his shoulders.  Akechi scoots so Akira’s back rests against his chest, his hands moving directly to fondle his nipples.</p><p>Loki taps his cock against Akira’s stretched entrance, testing for enough give to see if he can finally shove it in.  Akira is filled with anticipatory energy.  Robin Hood enters Akira’s view from his side.</p><p>“Don’t neglect me, Joker,”  Robin Hood purrs, just as horny as the other two.  His cock is out, twitching from neglect.  It was only fair to help him out as well.</p><p>Akira guides Robin's cock to his mouth, letting the familiar length and musk fill his mouth.  It was an almost comforting sensation, accompanying his new experience with getting ready to be dicked down.  Loki ruts in between Akira’s buttcheeks, squeezing them around his fat cock.  His precum leaks out as he moves, spreading slickly over Akira’s rim.  </p><p>"Ooh, you're so good, so talented, Joker.  Like you're made to hold cock," Robin Hood titters, making Akira blush heavily like the virgin he is.  "Come on, I know you'll look just as good covered in our cum as well."</p><p>Why is the manifestation of vigilante justice talking dirty like this?  Is it because of Akechi?  Would Akechi actually talk like this if Akira went down on him?  Or is it because they're in a palace?  The distortion in Akechi's mind is making him horny or something?</p><p>A wet slurping sound echoes from his ass.  Warm wetness fills the inside of him as Akira's attention is shot completely.  Loki is eating him out!</p><p>"Even after all my prep, you're still tight as hell," Loki shoves his tongue far in, licking around Akira's insides.  Akira is burning, he needs to cum again, something has to give.  Loki treating him with far more care than he would have liked to, combined with Robin Hood's eagerness to get his dick wet, is driving Akira insane.  He's going to break from this.  He'll have to if he wants to survive this ordeal.  Broken, yet alive.</p><p>Akira maps out Robin's dick as well, finding it to be just as hefty and thick as Akechi's.  Loki’s tongue slicks up Akira's entrance well, slurping, obscene noises sounding throughout the cell, driving Akira mad.  He wants him, he needs him inside.  Now.</p><p>"Akechi!  Akechi!  Inside, put it in already, fuck mee," Akira pleads, reaching a hand down to stretch out his hole with his fingers.  Loki's eyes widen in surprise, probably not believing that Akira would show initiative like this.</p><p>"Want it over with that much, huh?  Well, I won't be one to deny you,"  Loki sneers, taking his cock and finally lining it up with his hole.  Akechi really has some internalized misgivings about his desire, Akira makes sure to file that thought away.  He has more urgent matters to tend to.</p><p>Loki slips the head of his cock in easily enough, slicked up thoroughly with saliva and precum.  Akira howls in pleasure, finally some kind of catharsis was reached.  Loki thrusts in slowly like he had taken the idea of not breaking Akira to heart.  Akira can’t have that, he’s meant to break.</p><p>"No, no, harder, harder, you're killing me!"</p><p>"What the hell is the prisoner saying?!" Loki grates.</p><p>"Did you treat him too roughly, Loki?"</p><p>"I was fucking gentle, Robin.  Fuck you!"</p><p>Akira was crying for real now.  Akechi does his best to soothe him, murmuring nonsense in a panicked way.</p><p>"Akira, what's wrong?  You're not supposed to give in so easily.  Fuck, don’t cry like this."</p><p>"I," Akira sobs, trying to gulp in air as three pairs of eyes focus on him, each warped by differing levels of alarm.  "It's not enough, I need more, I need you, Akechi,"</p><p>"Uh, so what are you saying?"</p><p>"Fuck me!  Harder!  Cum inside!  I can't take it anymore!"  Akira yells.  He didn’t expect to get this stupidly emotional about sex, but here he is, crying about not getting dicked down hard enough.  "Akechi, I need you so badly, please, please, please-"</p><p>Akira's pleading is cut off, dick rammed fully into his prostate.  Akira's mouth hangs open, letting out a quiet scream as he’s shaken to his core.  Loki's hips slap harshly against Akira's asscheeks, cock thrusting in and out rapidly and completely.</p><p>"He’s, hah ah, gone mad,"  Loki pants, shaking as he shoves back into Akira.</p><p>Robin Hood settles back down, guiding his cock to Akira’s mouth.  "I'm close, how about I cum on your face?  I'd like to see how you'd look covered in my cum."</p><p>"Do it!"  Akira moans, sticking his tongue out, ready to receive whatever Robin gave him.</p><p>"Ooohhh, you're perfect!" Robin says, bringing himself off and shooting cum across his closed eyelids, cheeks, and mouth.  Akira’s face is drenched in thick white seed, warm ropes of it hitting him again and again.  Robin taps his dick clean on Akira’s tongue like he’s putting out a cigarette bud.  "So fucking gorgeous.  You should always look like this, Akira."</p><p>"Hey, pay attention, Joker.  You're the one who begged for this, didn't you?"  Loki growls, not liking being ignored while fucking.  Akira swallows the cum in his mouth, bringing his focus back to how he's being thrust into.  Loki's irritation dissipates, increasing his rhythm as Akira stares right at him.  "That is a good look on you.  Nice job, Robin."</p><p>Akira thinks he can feel Loki’s cock reach up to his throat.  He gasps as Loki pushes in deeply, wriggling around like he’s feeling out Akira’s insides.  His vision whites out as he feels Loki pin down his prostate.</p><p>“So hot and tight.  You really are a virgin, aren’t you Joker?  You’re losing your chastity to me, of all people.  I’m gonna fill you up, and make you mine,” Loki cackles like he’s carried out some kind of evil master plot.  Akira dumbly watches as Loki’s cock shoves in and out of his hole, dribbles of cum running down his face and plopping onto the ground.  Akechi runs a finger through the mess on Akira’s face, bringing it to his mouth and watching intently as Akira obediently licks it off.</p><p>“You exceed my expectations even in this realm, Joker,”  Akechi seems in awe like he meant to say it to himself rather than out loud.</p><p>“K-kiss,” Akira murmurs.  Akechi stares like he didn’t even hear what the other said.  Akira turns to face him, lips pouting needily.  “This is your cum on my face.  Am I too <em>disgusting</em> for you now?  I wanna kiss, Akechi.”</p><p>Akechi seizes him, lips smashing into his hungrily.  Loki folds Akira’s body, bringing himself to climax, breath heaving, and eyes full of lust.  “I’m cumming, Joker, ahhh, I can’t believe I’m the first one to fill you up like this.”</p><p>Akira nearly bites Akechi’s tongue when he feels burning liquid pulse inside of him.  It feels like he’s being filled with lava, Loki emptying load after load into his hole.  </p><p>“Yess, fuck, so good,” Loki pulls out, the last spurts painting Akira’s stretched-out rim.</p><p>“My turn,” Akechi says breathlessly, pushing Akira off of him, gently, into Loki’s embrace.  Akira instinctually wraps his handcuffed arms around Loki’s neck, turning his head to see Akechi’s renewed erection.  Akira must have been too distracted in getting fucked to notice it.</p><p>“Akechi, I want to cum,” Akira cries.</p><p>“Remember how I said this game would be different?”  Akechi’s face turns sly, rolling Akira's phantom thief outfit up and lining up with Akira’s hole with no fanfare.  “Be an active participant.  I want you to learn how to cum on my cock.  I think you’re capable of it.  God, do you even know what you do to me?”  </p><p>Akechi enters with a loud squelch, shooting tremors up Akira’s spin.  His tongue lulls out of his mouth, which is captured by Loki’s mouth.</p><p>“Ooh, this is… You’re filthy down here, Akira,” Akechi croons, erection growing impossibly harder.  Akechi digs his fingers into Akira’s hips, adding to the bruises there that seem to accumulate with no end in sight.  In his upright position, Akira feels Loki’s cum run down his thighs, frothing around Akechi’s thrusting cock.  </p><p>Loki brings his hands to tug at Akira’s hair, deepening their kiss and sloppily curling their tongues around each other’s.  Akechi starts to pick up speed, obscene noises sounding from their point of contact.  Akira tries to rub his hard-on against Loki, just to get any friction, when Robin actually tightens his hand around the base of it.</p><p>“No!  Whyyy,” Akira wails.</p><p>“I want to see it too, you cumming on a cock.  I think it would make quite a lovely sight.”</p><p>Insane, they’re all insane.  Akira most of all, for going through with this.  It figures this is what he had to contend with when going into Akechi’s crazy subconscious.  How is Akira even going to survive this?</p><p>Akechi locates Akira’s prostate easily, feeling him clench around him as he smacks the fat head of his cock into it.  Akira keens into Loki’s mouth, precum dribbling over Robin's hand clamped around his erection.  Akechi nestles into Akira’s sweaty nape, licking and biting as he thrusts against the sensitive bump, over and over.  Akira spasms, he's gonna cum, he's gonna cum, he's gonna cum!</p><p>"Aaaahhhh!  Haaaaahhh!  Akechi, Akechi!"  Akira screams, his back arcs, toes curling tightly in his boots and scraping against the floor.  His body tenses uncontrollably, quivering around Akechi’s cock.  Akira feels like he’s gonna shake apart.</p><p>"Hahahaha! Incredible, Joker!"  Akechi huffs, increasing his pace.  "You came dry, just from that?  I knew I was right about that potential in you, to be our cum toilet!"</p><p>Cum toilet?  What is he talking about?  Akira doesn't care, he's still shivering from what just happened.  Akechi nearly fucked him out of his mind, abusing his prostate like that.  He didn’t even get to release properly, once again.  He's so, so sick of it, he wants to cum.</p><p>"Oh Joker, you’re so beautiful.  Hurry up and finish, I want a go at him," Robin says, impatience coloring his tone.  He was the most neglected out of the group of guards.  Akira almost feels bad for him, except that he still has his cock in a stranglehold.</p><p>“Hush, I’m savoring this.  I’m very proud of you, Joker.  I think this deserves a small reward, don’t you?”</p><p>Akechi pulls Akira back from Loki, holding his arms back and forcing him to stand straight.  He’s still fucking into Akira, while Akira’s legs are shaking like crazy and he’s ready to collapse.  He already would’ve crumbled to the ground if it wasn’t for Akechi holding on to him.  Loki crouches down, bringing himself to eye-level with Akira’s blood-filled, aching cock.  With no warning, Loki engulfs the length.  Akira’s worked throat barely allows him to yell, but he tries his best as pleasure courses through every fiber of his body.  Akechi is smirking against his throat, giddy about Akira obeying him so easily and quickly.  He’s close as well, unlikely to hold back any longer with how Akira flutters around him each time Loki swallows around his cock.</p><p>“I’m cumming, Joker.  Your ass is so fucking perfect, dammit,”  Akechi floods his insides.  The cum gushes out, Akira's hole already overfilled with Loki's cum and Akechi's cock.  Akira spasms, and finally, blissfully, cums too.  Loki catches his release in his mouth, stands up and grabs Akira’s chin.  He brings Akira into the sloppiest, most disgusting kiss he’d ever experienced, his own cum caking his tastebuds and slicking up his lips.  Loki has no qualms with forcing Akira to swallow his own bitter cum, pulling back to allow him to hack up what he can.  That was his reward?  </p><p>“Best you get used to that,”  Loki says.  Akira would rather swallow Akechi’s cum 100 times than be forced to swallow his own again.  Granted, the taste was similar but it was about knowing where the source of it was.  The things Akira does for love…</p><p>Wait, love?  Not a can of worms he wants to open right now.</p><p>“Joker,”  Robin Hood sing-songs, far too close and looking incredibly impatient.  He abruptly pulls Akira off Akechi’s dick, barely done cumming, then herds Akira to the wall of the prison cell.   Akira is forced to clutch at the wall to keep himself upright, as Robin boxes him in.  Akira feels him breathe in deeply like he’s scenting a dish he’s about to devour.  The head of his raging erection is already swirling around Akira’s fucked-out rim.  “I think I’m about done waiting.”</p><p>Robin Hood <em>fucks</em> him.  He titters sweetly into his ear as he holds him down by the neck, plunging into him like he's trying to drill through steel.  The disparity in how all the guards had treated Akira and fucked him was mind-boggling.  Of course, even in his palace, Akechi had multiple masks.  Akira could barely make sense of it all.  Robin pumps Akira’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts, smiling all the while. </p><p>"So good, it was worth the wait.  I don't think I could've been as gentle as Loki.  I wanted to fuck you so hard, the whole time, see you wrecked around my cock."</p><p>Not nearly as attentive as Akechi, either.  Robin just thrusts in and out without a care in the world, seeking to steal pleasure from a body rife with it.  Motivations like and very unlike his own namesake.  </p><p>“A-akechi, I can’t take much more, ahh ahh,” Akira sobs. He’s truly fucked out, came three times and too overstimulated to enjoy being taken so roughly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, this is something you’ll adapt to as well.  We know how good you are at learning new things.  You’ll make such a good cocksleeve for us, I can’t wait to see how you luxuriate in our cum every day, from now on,”  Robin says excitedly like his words make any sense to Akira.</p><p>“I don’t, I can’t do this anymore.”</p><p>“You will,”  Robin’s voice darkens, holding Akira close as he empties himself inside him.  Akira is stuffed full, cum frothing out.  He wrestles himself from Robin’s hold, and Robin lets him.  Akira slides down the wall, ass sticking out and shaking.  His hole is widened obscenely, winking lewdly as each twitch lets a deluge of cum flow out.  He lets his whole body rest on the cool surface, taking the brunt off his overheated body.  </p><p>He hears boot-clad footsteps approach him, eyes unseeing as he listens to Akechi’s last words before he passes out.</p><p>“How dare you get on me for treating him roughly, Robin.  The hell was that?”</p><p>“I couldn’t hold back.  Akira’s quite charming y’know.”</p><p>“More like your dick kept you from doing anything properly.”</p><p>“If you weren’t hogging him the whole time, I might have held back a bit more.”</p><p>“Enough,” Akechi cuts off their ribbing.  He crouches down, brushing Akira’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead.  “We’ve pushed you, and you’ve handled everything so well, Joker.  Rest now, we’ll resume your training soon.”</p><p>Akira is <em>fucked</em> fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira gets fucked more, is brought to his cell, then gets fucked again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y is there so much plot in my porn,  I did not plan for this &gt;:(<br/>Now featuring dog boy Goro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been several hours, Akira thinks.  It must have been, looking back to how many times he'd been fucked and cum inside of. </p><p>"Our slutty little prisoner can do better than that, can't he?" Akechi makes a grab for his head, fucking into his mouth all the more wildly.  </p><p>"How do you feel about becoming our little cum toilet?" Loki sneers.  Once one guard pulls out, another seems to show up to take his place.  Maybe Akira's being fucked by the same three shadows with superhuman libido, or there's just a neverending line of them, taking turns to fuck and fill up Akira's filthy ass.  Akira feels so bloated at this point, the shadows' cum having nowhere to go but surge out of his overfilled hole and pool under his spread legs.  He can't tighten himself anymore; it's amazing that the guards can find any pleasure in fucking into such a frictionless hole.  If Akira didn't have the powers of the metaverse, he would have been fucked unconscious long ago. </p><p>“Is the prisoner hungry?  Maybe we can cum into a bowl and he'll lap it up like a pet.  Wouldn't you like that, Joker?”</p><p>"Hey!" A sharp voice interrupts, cutting through the sex haze in the air.  Akira gathers enough of his wits to look up, surprised to find an Akechi clad in his school uniform addressing the group of them.</p><p>"I doubt the warden wants to receive a brain dead prisoner, so stop fucking him and bring him to his real cell."</p><p>"Heh, the little detective thinks he can tell us what to do," The prison guard currently thrusting into Akira stops to sneer at the new arrival.  Maybe Akira should take more interest in the infighting among the shadow cognitions.  Mostly, Akira just wants the guard in him to cum already and let him rest a bit.</p><p>"Or maybe he's jealous about not having a go at the prisoner.  I'm sure you could fit a load in him, your <em>highness</em>," Another guard emphasizes by grabbing Akira’s reddened asscheeks and pulling them apart, putting his cum filled entrance on full display.  Akira yelps, flushing from embarrassment yet unable to resist due to exhaustion.</p><p>The detective seems to ponder, like he’s actually considering it, then snorts.  "If I wanted sloppy seconds I would have come by earlier.  You've been neglecting your duties for quite some time, the only reason for that is if you found the one prisoner the warden was looking for."</p><p>“Wow, looks like your deductive abilities weren’t complete lies,” A guard scoffs, finally letting Akira go and sink to the floor, spent.  He’s glad for the reprieve, no matter how short it ends up being.  He lets himself ponder why there is a shadow dressed as the detective prince rather than a prison guard, like the rest of them.  The detective joins them in the cell to observe Akira closer.</p><p>"He can barely hold himself together.  How many times did you fuck him, you perverted guards?" The detective actually sticks his gloved fingers inside Akira, stirring up the mess that he couldn’t keep from dripping out.  It was a much more clinical touch than anything Akira had been subjected to today, yet it still caused a shudder through him. </p><p>"Hm, are you actually interested, detective prince?  How very like you to go back on your word," A guard grins lasciviously.  The detective ignores him, staring at the strings of shimmery, thick cum connected between his fingers like he was analyzing some kind of evidence board connected by actual string.  </p><p>Things take an unexpected turn when he then decides to bring his cum-soaked fingers to Akira’s lips.  Like he was conditioned to for the past few sex-crazed hours, Akira opens his mouth to receive them.  The detective lets Akira curl his tongue around the digits, licking up the seed and drooling all over the faux leather.  The detective grasps Akira's slick tongue once with his fingers, then withdraws once satisfied with the cleanup. </p><p>"You've already trained him to be quite obedient.  I don't know how much the warden will appreciate that, he might have wanted to break the prisoner himself," The detective concludes like that whole display was just him gathering evidence to support an assumption he had.  Akira wished he had the energy to tackle him, catch him off guard, maybe suck on his dick, just to warp the straight-edge look he has carved on his face...  Hm, maybe Akira really was being conditioned into a sex-obsessed maniac. </p><p>Akira is suddenly being lifted by the scruff of his coat, like an unruly kitten.  Once standing on shaky legs, Akira wraps his dilapidated coat around himself, just for the illusion of decency despite being covered in copious amounts of sex fluids.  The detective continues to watch Akira like a hawk.  Akira takes the time to observe him in turn.</p><p>This Akechi really does seem off from the other guards.  Instead of immediately fucking his brains out, this Akechi is more intent on observing Akira.  Maybe to make sure the prisoner doesn’t act out, despite being coming off as “obedient”.  Wait, he's missing a glove…  Akira peers into his eyes.  No yellow.  If there was even an off chance of it actually being him, then…</p><p>“Do your jobs already.  I won’t be back to warn you again,”  The detective says abruptly, turning on his heel.  <em>No wait,</em> Akira wants to call out, yet his abused throat keeps coherent words from forming.  He chokes out a whine, grasping desperately at Akechi’s coat; he can’t leave yet.  </p><p>“Haha, don’t you feel a bit sorry for him, your highness?  He can’t seem to get enough, you should go ahead and give him a go.”</p><p>“I’m not like you shameless cognitions,” The detective says with derision, tugging himself from Akira’s weak hold and walks out of the cell.  Akira feels the loss of his presence like a hole in his chest, if his gut was right that could have been his ticket out of here.  Akira has to find him again.</p><p>A guard sighs.  “I guess we’ve postponed it long enough.  Come, Joker, or should we find you a leash?”</p><p>Akira shakes his head.  He’ll keep what pride he has, no matter how pitifully little he has left of it.  The guards surround him, clearly intent on herding him there <em>now</em>.  Oh.  Oh no.</p><p>Are the guards really going to lead him to his cell with cum still dripping from his ass?  Where's the respect for the facility they're running?  Akira would have assumed that Akechi would try to keep his palace immaculate, much like how his beloved media prince persona comes off as.  Well, turns out Akira has a lot to learn about the detective prince.  He certainly had first-hand experience in how much of a mess Akechi wants to make of him in particular. </p><p>“Hey, tighten up back here,” Loki snickers, swirling a finger in the mess of Akira’s leaking entrance.  Akira whimpers, faltering in his steps.</p><p>“Loki, you’re going to make me horny again, please stop,” Robin exhales, though he doesn’t look too inconvenienced.</p><p>“Cut it out, the little prince was right, we were entranced by him for too long,” Akechi presses his hands to Akira’s back, supporting him as he starts walking again.</p><p>“Th-thank you,” Akira rasps, feeling bereft.  After having bodily contact with at least two guards for several hours, he was thrown when forced to walk by himself.  Was he dropping?  Akira read something about this while pursuing questionable sites late at night.  Only while Morgana was deep asleep, of course.</p><p>Akechi seems to pick up on this, caressing Akira’s arms in order to comfort more than anything else.  </p><p>“How come you get to touch him?”</p><p>“W-what?”  Akechi’s hands pull away jerkily, like he didn’t even realize what he was doing.  Akira could’ve punched Loki.  He felt so lonely and cold.</p><p>“Akechi,” Akira turns, causing him to freeze in response.  He was slower than the other two guards in standing at alertness.  Akira takes the opportunity to embrace him the best he could with handcuffs still restricting his arms, hooking his chin over the other’s shoulder.</p><p>“Joker, you-”</p><p>“Hold me, I’m fucking cold,”  Akira complains into his neck, nuzzling into the warmth.  He doesn’t care if he looks clingy.  He’s not about to walk for however long, cum dripping from him like a leaky faucet, suffering all the while from whatever the fuck is happening to his body.</p><p>Akechi relaxes just the slightest bit, realizing that the prisoner hasn’t decided that now was the time to strike and make an epic escape.  The guard bends, taking Akira’s legs into his arms and Akira is lifted up into the air.  Akechi is holding him in a princess carry.  The guy didn’t even flinch while picking him up.  Is Akechi actually this strong?  Akira remembers that Akechi did mention exercising and biking.  If he's actually the Black Mask, then he also traversed the metaverse on his own, which was no small feat.  Akira feels himself heating up already, and makes sure his coat is covering his cock.  He doesn’t actually want to go another round yet, he just finds Akechi hot, constantly.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll admit we pushed you a bit hard.  Hopefully I don’t spoil you from this,” Akechi grumbles, walking past an indignant Loki and a smiling Robin Hood.  Akira will take what he can get, burrowing himself into Akechi’s warm chest and settling in for the ride.</p><p>They reach a cell far more embellished than Akira expected.  Compared to the Spartan, stone-lined room they had fucked in for hours, this one had a large bed covered in thick sheets, simple furniture, smooth gray walls, and a bullet-proof, see-through glass wall for easy viewing.  One guard unlocks the automated sliding door, allowing Akechi to walk in and place Akira on the bed.  He reaches down to Akira’s cuffs, a small click sounds as they pop open, finally freeing Akira’s wrists.</p><p>The skin rubbed by the metal was red and raw, but nothing unhealable with a diarahan.  </p><p>“You can’t summon your persona in here,”  Akechi catches the look in Akira’s eye.  Akira startles.  He didn’t realize he was that easy to read.</p><p>“I’ll send someone to heal your wrists.  You’ll be cared for here.  Behave, prisoner,”  Akechi says, backing away.  Like his words, Akechi seemed to be keen on putting a barrier between them.  Akira was confused by the sudden flip in behavior, especially after Akechi had so kindly carried him here.</p><p>“You don’t have time for one more kiss?” Akira asks, bringing a finger up to rub against his puffy lips.  Akechi wasn’t quick enough in hiding his blush, spinning his whole body away.</p><p>“No, I, well we, got a bit carried away.  We should be patrolling right now.”</p><p>“That didn’t stop you from fucking me for hours.  I honestly feel so gross right now.  Not gonna offer to wash me up?  Didn’t think you were the type of person to not clean up your own mess-”</p><p>Akechi shocks him by grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and dragging him into a deep kiss.</p><p>“Shut up, already.  You drive me fucking crazy, Kurusu Akira.  If I don’t leave now I don’t think I ever will.  Like I said, someone will be here to actually feed you, clothe you, and provide you with all the human necessities that you’ll need to live here.  Don’t think about leaving.  I’ll see you later.  Maybe,”  Akechi expels forcefully, like it physically hurt him to admit.  Akira is a bit shell-shocked, not expecting such honesty from a cognition.  Akechi practically flees, stomping past the sliding door and joining the other two guards.  Both the others give Akechi leery looks as they walk away together, leaving Akira alone to take in his room.  </p><p> </p><p>Once Akira is out of sight of the guards, one lingers, staring off in the direction of the cell.  </p><p>“Don’t look so depressed, I’m sure you’ll get to fuck him again, Hereward.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira had rested up enough to have the energy to wander around his enclosure.  Luckily he isn’t too hungry.  He tries not to think too hard about why that is.</p><p>He pulls his coat up between his legs, to keep from dripping all over the floor.  Whatever God granted him his power would probably be absolutely scandalized to see how he’s treating his <em>spirit of rebellion</em>, but fuck it.  He’s not getting cum all over the room he’ll be stuck in for the foreseeable future.  Reflecting on Akechi’s moment of weakness before he basically ran away, Akira realizes that Akechi may actually have developed a soft spot for him.  The power of sex wasn’t something to be underestimated, truly.</p><p>Of course, Akira also knows how much of a control freak Akechi was.  He looks up into the corner of the room, and it’s just as he expected.  Five cameras, one overseeing his bed, one angled parallel to the glass wall, and several others interspersed throughout the room, likely overlapping to make sure every blind spot is covered.  It’s likely the infamous warden is looking in on Akira, making sure he stays put.  Akira wonders if he’ll be able to talk reason to him, or that he’ll have to duke it out like every other palace ruler the phantom thieves had faced before.</p><p>“Joker-kun?”  That...that was a new one.  Akira whips his head to face the source of the voice that interrupted his musings.  His jaw drops.</p><p>So there are guard dogs in Goro Akechi’s palace.  Also, the guard dogs are also Goro Akechi.  With cute ears and a tail.  Akira would take a picture for posterity if he could.  </p><p>“I heard that you were in need of some TLC?” The dog boy asks pleasantly, waving a wet sponge as proof of his intent.  Akira nods dumbly, watching through the glass as his newly arrived caretaker walks up to the door, carrying a bucket to bathe him with, as well as towels over his arm and a basket of food.  He smiled sweetly as he set down his supplies, reminding very much of the Akechi Akira had first encountered at the TV station.  Except the dog boy’s expressions seemed far more genuine.  </p><p>“I’ve heard great things about you, Joker-kun!”</p><p>“Uh, just Joker is fine.”</p><p>“Of course, Joker!  In exchange, you can call me Goro,” Goro nods in assent.  God, he’s really cute.  So cute it’s nearly unbelievable.  </p><p>“Sure, Goro,”  Akira hasn’t even called the real Akechi by his first name.  Then again, they haven’t even come close to kissing before either.  Look at how much he accomplished in this palace.  Well, at least Goro the dog boy seems happy as a clam with Akira’s way of addressing him.</p><p>“You can undress and I’ll wipe you down.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I mean I can do it myself,”  Akira says sheepishly as he clutches his coat a bit closer, reluctant to show how <em>dirty</em> he is to the manifestation of innocence in front of him.  Goro tilts his head, much like a...well you know.  Akira debates how fucked stupid he was with how redundant his mind was being.</p><p>“Nonsense, you must be tired.  I don’t mind helping out such an important guest!”</p><p><em>What a nice way of calling him a prisoner</em>, Akira thinks while still feeling charmed.  This Goro was so nice, it was abnormal.  Yet Akira knew he was falling for it, hook, line, sinker.</p><p>“F-fine, but do you think I can borrow the sponge first?  I, ah, would like to take care of something.”</p><p>“Hm, well sure.”  Goro says, passing the warm sponge over as Akira sighs in relief.  He grabs it, grateful, then attempts to reach down discreetly under the cover of his coat.  He glances over to find that Goro is looking intensely, almost trying to loom over for a better look.</p><p>“WAH!”  Akira yelps.  This guy has the manners of an animal too, apparently.  “Uh haha, um, do you think you could look away a bit?”</p><p>“Why?”  </p><p><em>Why?!</em>  Akira nearly squeaks back.</p><p>“B-because this is slightly embarrassing.”</p><p>“Oh?  Oh!  Of course,”  Goro says cheerfully.  “You have no need to worry.  I’m sure you can tell what I am.  I could smell you the moment I walked in here.”</p><p><em>Satanael on a pogo stick,</em> Akira wants to cry.  So dog boy here already knew he was creamed into the moment he came in?</p><p>“See, so you’ll be fine with me cleaning you now, right Joker?  Undress, please.”  Goro announces, putting hands on his hips proudly.  He probably thinks he alleviated Akira of his anxieties, when he’d mostly just ramped them up.</p><p>Akira sighs, no longer seeing a point in hiding his defiled body.  He shrugs off his coat, passing back the sponge, defeated.  Goro receives it, beaming, scooting closer.  He rewets the sponge in the warm water, starting off with Akira’s back.  </p><p>Goro does move the sponge with care, allowing Akira to let go of some of his tenseness.  Finally being rid of his dried sweat was heavenly, and Akira sighs as his mood lifts.  The sponge moves on to rub down each of his arms, then Goro adjusts himself to get a better vantage point of his chest.  Akira notices that Goro’s eyes seem to linger on his puffy, bitten nipples, but he still moves purposefully, cleansing Akira’s front of dried, crusty cum.  Goro lifts a soaked towelette to wipe his face.  Akira closes his eyes, breathing in the steamy, flowery scent of the wash water as Goro cares for him.  He doesn’t remember the last time he was treated so indulgently.  Kawakami’s massages get the job done in terms of limbering him up, but he wouldn’t exactly call them relaxing.  This honestly just feels nice.  </p><p>Goro pulls the bottom strands of Akira’s hair back so he can clean his neck.  Akira keeps his eyes closed in relaxation, unable to see how Goro’s eyes fixate on the love bites littering his nape.  He wipes him diligently, moving down closer to the part that Akira still dreads in having Goro see.</p><p>Goro reaches Akira’s thighs, which Akira presses together involuntarily, doing his best to prolong the inevitable.  Goro allows him, sponging down the prisoner’s long, toned thighs in reverent strokes.</p><p>“You have a very nice body, Joker.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks.”</p><p>“I remember you did tell me that you worked out.  I see it paid off.”</p><p>It’s wild that the cognitions recall everything their palace ruler knows, yet the ruler themselves will never truly know what happens to them.  A one-way stream of information, yet vessels strong enough to make the journey can swim back up the stream, either to widen it or cut it off completely.</p><p>Either way, Akira is flattered that Goro seems to hold him in high enough regard to remember such things about him.  The dog boy reached his feet, wiping his soles firmly enough that it doesn’t tickle but still feels good.  He stands, looking at Akira in clear indication that he’ll have to reveal the last place on his body that has to be cleaned.</p><p>“On second thought, I’d feel more comfortable just cleaning myself for this last part.”</p><p>Goro pouts sadly.  Akira almost has to look away from how bad it makes him feel.  “I truly would enjoy being able to finish the job for you.  Is having a sponge there so uncomfortable?”</p><p>“It’s not that, I’m just a bit sensitive there.”</p><p>“If that’s all,”  Goro smiles, kneeling as close as he can to Akira’s tightly held legs. “I’ll be more than happy to be gentle.”</p><p>With far more strength than Akira could have anticipated, Goro clasps onto his knees, spreading his legs far enough to look upon his dirty crotch.  Akira doesn’t scream, but it’s close.</p><p>Goro approaches, lifting Akira’s legs up over his shoulders smoothly as his broad tongue laps up the dried cum covering his cock.  Of course the dog boy is fucking filthy, Akira should have never let his guard down.  Innocent?  What a ruse!</p><p>Goro slips Akira’s balls into his mouth, suckling on each one.  Akira claws at Goro’s head, his dog ears twitching from stimulation.  Goro’s tail is going wild, shaking back and forth as the dog boy sweeps his tongue over Akira’s perineum.</p><p>“Exquisite,” Goro drools, hands drawing up to stretch out Akira’s filled anus.  Akira squeezes his eyes shut, this perverted horndog is about to do <em>that</em>.</p><p>Goro extends his long tongue into Akira’s entrance with a squelch, thrusting in and out and gulping down the cum that leaks out.  Goro excitedly huffs into his crotch, breathing in Akira’s scent as he passionately eats him out.</p><p>Akira glances down, looking into Goro’s lustful, glittering eyes, deep with intent.  Goro swirls his thick tongue one more time, scraping out the last bits of cum from Akira’s ass.  He pulls away, mouth soaked with mixed drool and cum, panting loudly.  His face is far more sweaty and red than before.  </p><p>“Ahh, that was delicious, Joker.  I, hah, thank you,” Goro wipes his mouth, yet more drool immediately replaces it.  </p><p>“Are you okay?”  Akira pushes aside his indignation to ask.  He’s a bit frightened.  Goro looks like he’s going to eat him.</p><p>“Joker, Joker~”  Goro calls mindlessly, moving in close, pressing his overheated body over Akira’s naked one.  "Oh, you smell really good, like you're ready to be claimed," The dog boy sighs pleasantly right into Akira’s ear.  The sweet intonation and the vastly inappropriate statement clash in their meanings.</p><p>Is he going into rut?!</p><p>Akira grapples Goro, trying to push him off, but Goro stays in place like he’s made of marble.  “Goro, you’re burning, are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Joker,”  Goro pulls back, eyes shining a bit too much to be sane.  “I wanna breed you.”</p><p>The dog boy undoes his belt, his absurdly large, uncut dick already popping out of his boxers.  His cock already leaking like crazy, Goro boxes Akira in.  Big droplets of precum dribble onto Akira’s stomach, undoing all of Goro’s hard work earlier.  </p><p>Is Akira doomed to be thrown into a feedback loop of fucking?  Akechi’s palace is actually just sex purgatory.</p><p>“Goro, wait, something is reeaaally off!”</p><p>“Joker, <em>mate</em>,” Goro’s voice reaches a much lower timber, nose nuzzling into Akira’s neck.  He lowers his huge dick, skidding the wet tip against Akira’s abs.  “<em>MINE.</em>”</p><p>Goro catches Akira’s shaking legs, pushing them back by the inside of his knees so that they touch Akira’s shoulders.  Akira’s ass is thrust up in the air due to the leverage, on full display for Goro’s viewing pleasure.  Akira eeps; this was the most revealing position he’s been subjected to by far.</p><p>Goro grins, clearly pleased by what he sees.  "What does that cat always say?  Looking good, Joker?"</p><p>"I do not want to be thinking about Morgana right now!"</p><p>"My apologies, I definitely don't want you thinking about anyone other than me as I fuck you."  Goro tone implies that he’s joking, but Akira knows he’s completely serious.  Wolves mate for life, right?  Maybe Goro is actually a horny wolf boy.   </p><p>Goro smacks his dick against Akira’s rim to build anticipation, then dips into Akira’s loose hole.  He really is bigger than the guards, the impatient dog.  Goro grunts, sinking in slowly as Akira adapted to his length.</p><p>“Ahhh, Goro,”  Akira clutches Goro’s back, raking fingers a bit harder than necessary.  He is indeed mad about the impromptu sex.  Goro doesn’t seem to mind, hell-bent on plunging completely into Akira.  With his heavy balls pressed completely against Akira’s ass, Goro looks ready to collapse from desire.</p><p>“I have to move Joker, God, fuuuckk,”  Goro is slobbering now, eyes half-lidded and body overheating.  Akira feels Goro pull back until only his tip was sheathed in him, then fucks back in deeply.  “Yesss, good, so good, you’re so cute.”</p><p>Akira feels so stuffed.  It’s slick where he and Goro are joined together, Goro likely leaking enough precum alone to fill him up.  Each time Goro fucks in, Akira can hear a loud squelching noise.  He distantly wonders if the cameras planted in his room have sound capabilities.  The fact that he’s being watched by an Akechi he’s never met turns him on inadvertently.  </p><p>“G-goro, faster.”</p><p>“Joker, you’re perfect,”  Goro howls, picking up his pace, pushing Akira’s knees closer to his ears.  Goro somehow reaches even deeper.  Akira feels a slight buzzing before he hears that Goro is actually growling as he thrusts in.  Akira thinks he could go into heat just from the cloud of pheromones Goro must be giving off.</p><p>“Ah, oh, fuck, fuck,”  Goro enunciates each curse, slowing down to focus on thrusting in deeper and harder.  It takes a bit before Akira feels the overwhelming burn of a stretch inside of him.  It hurts!  It’s too much!  What’s happening-</p><p><em>Is...is that a</em> knot?!  </p><p>"Mmmm, fffuck," the guard dog moans.  "I'm breeding you, I want you to have my pups!" </p><p>"Goro, you're too big!  Pull out, stop it!" Akira begs.</p><p>"Stop?  You seem to be misunderstanding something," The dog boy's tone turns dark, giving Akira whiplash from the bubbly yet horny persona the dog boy previously encompassed.  "You’re our mate.  I'll be breeding you as much as I want, and so will everyone else in the facility.  Your job from now on will be to thank us for every load we empty into you.  You should be begging us to hook you up to a breeding post, for our convenience to cum in and relieve you, rather than this cell you were put in."</p><p>A lot of things to digest from dog boy Akechi's words.  He shouldn't be underestimating the wrath of any Akechi, let alone that of a cute dog boy version whose animal characteristics extend to having an inflatable dog dick.</p><p>“Take it, prison bitch,”  Goro hisses, persona absolutely warped by lust.  Akira chokes as a torrent of cum fills his insides.  He swears that his stomach inflates a bit from the immense load, tasting the cum up to the back of his throat.  Goro continues to rock back and forth as much as he can right over Akira’s prostate, knot locking him in place.  Akira can’t take the friction, vision blurring as he throws his head back, releasing on himself.  His load splashes onto his chin due to the angle his body is contorted in.  He blinks back to reality after a good minute, shocked to find that Goro is still cumming.  He looks down to find a notable bump in his stomach that wasn’t there before.  His ass has finally adapted to the stretch.  Despite Goro’s knot still large and stuck inside of him, a hefty amount of cum had escaped and frothed out.  The poor bedsheets.  Akira will just have to sleep on the other side of the bed.  </p><p>“Ah ha ha, Joker,”  Goro giggles cheerily, back to normal.  He lets Akira’s legs drop back to the bed as he also collapses bonelessly.  “That felt amazing.  I’m so glad you’re here.”</p><p>He must have cummed out his sadism.  Akira can’t deal with how two-faced Akechi’s cognitions were.  Is this what sex does to the detective?  No wait, Akira already concluded that he’s a virgin.  Then maybe it’s some kind of hint to unlocking Akechi’s heart?  If Akira fucks Akechi for real, maybe…?</p><p>Soft snoring pulls Akira from his, frankly, wild post-sex thoughts.  Did dog boy just fall asleep while his giant fucking dog dick was still stuck inside him?!  Even if his slightly drooling face was cute, Akira will not forgive him for this.  </p><p>Goro was kind enough to collapse on his side.  Akira does his best to painlessly spin on his knot so he could also relax.  A slick wet noise slips out as Akira moves, but he does adjust himself so that he’s side-by-side with Goro.  Spooning.  He’s being spooned by Goro Akechi.  Like rubbing salt to a wound, Goro’s arms reach out like heat-seeking missiles and cradle Akira close to his chest.  Akira accepts his fate.  At least he’s warm without trying to wrestle the bedcovers out from underneath them. </p><p> </p><p>When Akira opens his eyes again, Goro is up and frantic.</p><p>"Joker, you're up!  I'm so sorry!"</p><p><em>Your should be.</em>  Akira wants to growl, but he has to ask.  "...for what?"</p><p>"Well I brought you all this food but have yet to feed you.  What kind of mate, I mean host,  am I to do such a thing?"  Goro warbles.  Of course.  All the Akechis in here think they have a right to Akira’s body whenever they want.  Not that Akira does much to deter them.</p><p>"It's okay, I wasn't that hungry to begin with.  We can eat it now."  Akira shifts, feeling like he was missing something big.  "Goro, uh, so what happened when you woke up?"</p><p>"Hm?  Oh, well I obviously had to clean you up.  You performed far better than I had anticipated."</p><p>"Okay, everything you just said was incredibly vague. Explain what you mean by cleaning, first."</p><p>"Well, much like what I did earlier,"  Goro says, about to say more before Akira waves a hand in dismissal.  Dog boy ate him out again while he was asleep, as he suspected.  It must have been a lot.  That load was no joke; Akira felt like he missed out not being able to see what it looked like as Goro pulled out.  It probably gushed out like a broken dam.</p><p>"I guess for the performance part, I overheard others talking about you as I was told of my duties.  I'm glad I was lucky enough to experience it myself!"  Goro explains.  So those guards have already spread the word about their escapades.  Akira buried his face in his hands.  If only he were so lucky.  </p><p>"Want a sandwich?"  Goro offers. </p><p>"Yes, please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hereward exists but he can’t transform into a shadow, since he hasn’t been fully awakened.<br/>Also, I made dog boy Goro a degenerate I'm not sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira gets gangbanged.  Some bad stuff happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My research for this fic consists of scrolling through the backlog of embarrassing hentai dialogue in my brain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira finds it easier to talk to Goro than anyone else he'd met so far in the palace.  Granted he's only met five Akechis total, this one specifically assigned to be his caretaker.  Not to mention Goro's insane bouts of horniness where he can't think about anything except how best to fuck Akira into the ground.  </p><p>At least Goro cleans up after, even laundering his bedsheets and Akira's phantom thief coat.  He's relieved that the cum stains washed out.  It's not nearly as menacing facing down shadows with a splotchy coat on. Akira liked being immaculate when facing down his enemies.  It's all about presentation.</p><p>"Do you think you could grab my other clothes?"  Akira asks. </p><p>"Your other clothes?  Do you mean your pants?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"May I ask why?  It’s not as though you need them."  </p><p>"W-what?  Not need them?"  Akira stutters. </p><p>"You'll be staying here, right?  You won't have need of them here." </p><p>"And walk around half-naked all the time?!"</p><p>"I don't see why not.  It's also a matter of convenience.  Less to launder,"  <em>And easier access</em>.  Akira can see the wheels turning in Goro's perverted mind.  He gets it, at this point.  He's the newly appointed sex slave for all the cognitions guarding the place.  If only he had a chance to meet his boss before he was hired for the job. </p><p>Akira has yet to meet the warden in any capacity.  Clearly he was the ruler of the palace,  and yet he hasn't shown his pretty face anywhere near his beloved, most sought-after prisoner.  Why was that?  Akira’s been here long enough.  Compared to other palaces, the ruler never missed out on a chance to introduce themselves within the first few hours and act all smarmy in front of their intruders. Akechi was obviously hesitant in doing so.  There must be a reason.</p><p>“Joker~” Goro rumbles the way he does when he gets into one of his moods.  Lately, it’s been happening more often than not, from what Akira gathered in the few days he had been trapped in his cell.  Time in the metaverse moves differently from that in the real world.  If he’s hoping to escape before Sae’s deadline, Akira will need to enact his plan soon.  If the warden won’t show his face, then Akira will just have to come to him.</p><p>“Goro, do you want to try what you suggested earlier?  A-about tying me down...and…”  <em>Don’t flake out now, Akira!</em>  The suggestion was incredibly dehumanizing but he had to go for Goro’s weakness, which was his dick.  “And letting people breed me whenever they want?”</p><p>Goro stilled like he wasn’t sure what Akira said at all.  His eyes begged to differ, with his pupils enlarging so quickly that his iris was nothing more than a slim ring of color around deep black.</p><p>“My mate wants to be pregnant with pups that badly?”  Goro hums, bringing his face to Akira’s neck to scent him.  A troubled look flashes across his face, making his dog ears wilt.  Akira holds back his instinct to pet him.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to let you outside the cell.”</p><p>“You bring me out so I can shower.  I don’t see the problem with an extended visit to the bathroom.  You can tie me down there, and I can become everyone’s cum toilet,”  Akira purrs, ears on fire but he lets his Joker persona do the sweet-talking.  This is just another mission.  He tries to make the deal extra alluring, petting Goro through his tented slacks as he licks his lips lasciviously.  Goro involuntarily thrusts up, eyelids heavy with lust.  </p><p>“God, you’re so brilliant, Joker.  Let’s go right now!”  Goro says eagerly, tail wagging like Akira asked an actual dog if he wanted to go for a walk.  The equivalent for Goro would of course be Akira propositioning him for sex.  Goro then coughs, settling down a bit.  “I mean, I’ll go prepare a few things.  I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Goro rushes off, not able to withhold his enthusiasm at all.  The guy’s brain to dick filter is truly nonexistent.  He’s so cute when he’s horny, and evil incarnate when he actually gets to fucking.  Why the dissonance?  Akira feels like he’s so close to connecting the dots.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Goro returns with a collar and leash.  Akira had begun prepping himself.  Among the basket of supplies Goro had initially brought with him were lube and first aid.  Akira had put both to good use, healing his bite marks and bruises along with using the lube to prevent any lasting damage to himself from Goro’s notable size.  He knew how uncontrollable Goro was when rut-driven, and he’d be all the more unlikely to hold back when he sees Akira tied up for the taking.</p><p>“Look how impatient you are.  So ready to be bred.  Don’t worry, I’ll help you out,”  Goro smiles wickedly.</p><p>Akira yelps as he’s suddenly scooped up, the position gives him a sense of deja vu.  What he didn’t expect was for Goro to have his cock whipped out already, smacking wetly against his bottom.</p><p>“Goro, what are you-”</p><p>“I was thinking I should prepare you.  Don’t worry, I won’t knot you since we’re on limited time,”  Goro says with a wink, which doesn’t assuage any of Akira’s building dread.</p><p>“Are, are you planning on carrying me there while-”</p><p>“Come, Joker, up,”  Goro grabs him fully by each asscheek, lifting him up until his hole lined up with the head of his cock.  Akira beats futilely against his chest, feeling himself sink down right over the large tip.</p><p>“Mmm, I can’t get over how tight you always are.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re so fucking big,”  <em>You dumb dog,</em>  Akira wants to add but he doesn’t want to test Goro while he’s in sex alpha mode.</p><p>Goro’s dick presses fully into Akira, precum dribbling out his opening due to gravity.  Goro lifts Akira once, thrusting him back onto his cock until his balls smack into his ass.  He wraps an arm around Akira’s back, then starts walking forward.  Akira yelps in surprise, locking his legs around Goro’s waist as well as wrapping his own arms around Goro’s neck for balance.  Each step jostles Goro’s dick deep inside of Akira, punching small, helpless gasps out of him.  They’re going all the way to the bathroom like this?!</p><p>Apparently so.  Goro, like the guards, had no qualms with leaving a trail of sex fluids leading from Akira’s cell to their destination.  Goro murmurs sweetly into his ear the whole time.  Akira keeps sane by counting Goro’s footsteps, emphasized by each rocking thrust into his ass.  He’d memorized the number of steps it normally took to get to the washroom before, but with Goro carrying him like this, his stride is markedly shorter.  Akira’s face is a mess by the time they arrive, snot and tears rubbed all over Goro’s neck as he whined the whole way there.  </p><p>“You held on so well, Joker,”  Goro pants, his canines sharp and eyes glazed with desire.  He sets Akira down in a shower stall, his dick slipping out of him with a lewd <em>shlllip</em>, then pulls out the leash and collar from a pocket.  He encloses Akira’s neck with the black collar, wrapping the end of the leash around the showerhead.</p><p>“You look so cute with that collar, Joker.  Like you belong to us,”  Goro speaking in first-person plural usually means he’s gone off the deep end.  Akira gives him a wobbly smile as Goro stands, watching as he starts to bring himself off.  “The others know you’re already here, so I’ll start off by marking you.  I’m surprised they let me be so selfish, having you all to myself for so many days.”</p><p>Goro’s abundant precum dribbles onto Akira’s stomach.  Akira stares entranced as Goro’s blood-filled cock twitches from stimulation.  Goro's heavy balls bounce as he pumps faster; Akira unquestionably opens his mouth to receive his load.  Goro snarls as his cock jerks, cum soon gushing out, striping Akira’s face with dense seed.  Akira reaches out to bring Goro’s cock to his lips, cleaning Goro’s drenched tip and catching the last dregs of cum squirting out.  </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Akira sees movement.  Oh, there are the guards.  Akira wonders if they were there the whole time Goro was dousing him with cum.  He then remembers a question he was meaning to ask Goro.</p><p>“Goro, when you say the others know we’re here, how exactly did they find out?”  Are the cognitions connected like a hivemind or something?  That would make Akira’s plans that much more difficult.</p><p>“I know you’ve noticed those cameras in your room.  They knew we planned this and likely waited for us to come here.  We’ve all been eager to fuck you, Joker.  I was just the lucky one chosen to take care of you for the interim,”  Goro states like he didn’t just drop a bomb of information on Akira.</p><p>“You mean anyone can see me through those cameras?”</p><p>“See and hear you.  What good are we if we don’t know what condition our guest is in?”</p><p>“Am I your only prisoner?”</p><p>“The only guest that matters,”  Goro says.  So there are other prisoners.  Akira notes that the cognitive version of Akechi’s mysterious boss, the one forcing him into doing his bidding, might even be locked up somewhere.  But what really takes the cake is that every cognition not only knows where Akira is, but also how he looks when he’s getting fucked.  The thought turns him on immeasurably.</p><p>“I know you’ll put on a great show, Joker.  Your stage presence is unparalleled, which I must say means something coming from me,”  Goro jokes, stepping back as the guards approach.  And there are a <em>lot </em>of them.  Akira shivers in anticipation as one Akechi walks up to him, cupping his cock through his uniform.</p><p>“Your pet over there finally decide to share?”  The guard addresses Akira, ignoring the bristling Goro standing by.</p><p>“You should be lucky I even brought him here,”  Goro’s eyes narrow.  A mix of possessiveness and impatience for the “show” color his tone.  </p><p>Akira once again contemplates how Akechi’s different cognitions seem to clash.  Akechi’s self-hatred, arrogance, wrath, and politeness seem at war, manifesting into different shadows that flip-flop through a select few of his character traits.  The result was a cognitive Akechi not fully whole, incomprehensible at best, and explosive at the worst of times.  The whole ordeal just made Akira miss the real Akechi all the more, wishing he appreciated him while he could and tried more diligently to connect with him.</p><p>“So, Joker, will you suck me off as kindly as you did for your dog over there?”  Akechi asks bitingly, crossing his arms in a way that implored Akira to do all the work himself.  Akira huffs but obediently tugs down Akechi’s pants to mouth at the erection through his underwear.  </p><p>“He’s already stretched out, how nice,” Another Akechi crouches next to him, picking Akira up by the waist to bring his pert ass eye-level.  “I can just slip right in like this.”</p><p>Which he does.  Without warning, the guard sheathes his entire dick inside Akira.  Akira’s almost too shocked to react, a silent scream forced out moments later as the guard begins to move.</p><p>“Oh, he’s so soft inside.  It’s like he’s sucking me right in,” Akechi rasps, fucking in quickly, distracting Akira from the cock in front of him.</p><p>“Come on, cumslut, I think you’ll feel better with this in your mouth,”  The Akechi in front of him shoves his dick into Akira’s mouth.  Akira’s dick-sucking skills have vastly improved, especially with all the practice he’s had over the past few days, so he doesn’t choke.  His tongue runs reverently over the cock, cum a common part in his daily diet.  He swallows methodically around the cock, his throat closing pleasurably around the tip.  </p><p>“Fuck, he’s good, oh I’m already cumming.”</p><p>Akira obscenely slurps as warm cum burns down his throat.  He can’t help the giggle that bubbles past his lips after he swallows, causing Akechi to narrow his eyes.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“N-nothing, just…”  <em>All these guards are basically virgins.</em>  The one aspect that none of the guards could mask was their eagerness to fuck him.  Akira was basically taking Akechi’s virginity over and over.  As Akira gathered more experience, each new Akechi that he brought off would cum quickly like the amateur they were.  It’s an edge over Akechi Akira never considered that he would have, but he welcomed it.  Especially with how Akechi’s palace seemed to be ruled by sex just as much as it was by the warden. </p><p>“Is the prisoner going crazy already?  We just started,”  A third guard moves forward, cock in hand.  Akira already has his mouth open, tongue out to welcome the next load he would be swallowing.  He watches a few other new arrivals come closer for a better view, masturbating from the display.</p><p>“Come on, Akechi, I want your cum,”  Akira baits, watching as the guard approaches hungrily.  The guard grabs his hair as he slots his cock into Akira’s mouth.  Akira lets the other guard thrusting roughly into him push and pull him off the cock in his mouth.  </p><p>“Shit, I’m cumming too,”  Akechi groans from behind Akira, feeling the first load in his ass fill him up.  He thrusts in a few more times to milk himself of his orgasm, then pulls away with a squelch.  The guard is enraptured by the shimmery thread of cum connecting his tip to Akira’s slick rim.</p><p>“I brought something else with me,”  Goro pipes up, waggling a black marker in front of the Akechi who just came in Akira’s ass.  Akira feels himself flush eagerly, the situation becoming more and more like a sick porno, if it wasn’t already.</p><p>“Looks like you are useful for something, mutt,”  Akechi grins.  Goro throws the marker a bit harder than necessary at him, which was skillfully caught one-handed anyway.  </p><p>Akira hears the pop of a cap and the sharp smell of an alcohol solvent cuts through the stench of sex.  He feels a wet felt tip draw a line on his ass cheek, then the wet glans of a cock wipe itself clean on the other cheek.  The pit of his stomach felt molten.  He never thought being objectified like this would feel so good, yet strangely empowering.  All these guards were here for <em>him</em>, solely craving to fuck him.  They were there in a line of their own volition, just to wait however long to have a go at him.  </p><p>Akira let an unbidden thought enter his mind, so inconceivable that he didn’t think about it until now.  Could Akechi himself truly crave him this much?  He knew Akechi considered him something closer to a friend than an acquaintance, more so than any other person he knew.  But, that wasn’t enough evidence, was it?  Akechi taught him how to trace back details to draw reasonable conclusions, but were their past interactions enough evidence to prove this?  Akira doesn’t even know if he can trust what he encountered here in Akechi’s palace.  Isn’t the whole point of this place to show Akechi’s distorted view of the world?  No wait, it wasn’t Akechi’s view of the world.  Akira never actually learned the keyword for the location of Akechi’s distortion.  It wasn’t the world, otherwise, Akechi’s palace would have cropped up years ago, back when Black Mask first appeared.  And yet, Akechi seemed like the type to be set in his views; he wouldn’t let his goals warp his perception of reality.  It had to be something else, something newer and unexpected…  Sentimentality?  Akira could’ve snorted at the thought.  As if Akechi would let something so “childish and naive” distract him like that.</p><p>But what if it is?</p><p>Someone is slapping Akira conscious on the cheek.  “Stay with us, Joker, I’ve been aching for your slutty hole ever since I heard you sneak in here,”  A guard peers down at him, lifting one of Akira’s legs into the air.  Akira doesn’t know when he got on his back, though he notices that the tick marks have spread to cover his upper thigh.  He wonders how many cover his ass that they’ve already run out of room.  </p><p>“If only I hung back for a few minutes, I could’ve been the one to welcome you here.  Your ass at least would’ve been tighter.”  Akechi says with regret, sliding right in with hardly any resistance.  Akira rolls his eyes, tightening his core, which causes his hole to squeeze immediately.  Akechi chokes from the stimulation, then glares at the prisoner.  “This is why I hate you, Joker.”</p><p><em>This is why I hate you,</em> huh?  Food for thought.  The cognition’s words feel like a clue to Akechi’s true feelings.  Akechi puts up an incredibly convincing front that he knows more than you could ever dream of understanding, but maybe that’s a defense mechanism.  He has many of those in place, Akira had learned.  Maybe Akechi doesn’t have as good of a handle on his feelings as he appeared.  That would certainly explain the gamut of emotions all the cognitions like to leap between.</p><p>A guard squats over Akira’s head, smiling as his hard cock waves over him.  “I’ve been so impressed by how well you take cock in your mouth, Joker.  Do you think you could deepthroat this for me?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,”  Akira says cheekily, watching as Akechi guides the cock to his lips.  He sinks down until his pubic hair tickles Akira’s nose and balls rest on his chin.  The guard hums delightedly as Akira swallows again and again.  He rubs Akira’s ear lobes, cradling his face fondly.</p><p>“The marker isn’t writing that well anymore, his thigh is too wet,”  A guard complains, trying to rub a line into Akira’s slimy skin.</p><p>“Does it matter?  Move already so I can fuck him,” Another says caustically.</p><p>“Tell me, Joker, how much do you like the taste of my cock?”  Akechi says from above him.</p><p>“Issh guud,”  Akira slurs around him, sucking as Akechi pounds into his mouth.  The guard holds the Akira’s head still as he slides in deep, cumming right down his throat.  Akira didn’t have much practice swallowing fluid at this angle, especially cum so thick, which results in him gurgling it back up and having it run down the sides of his face, into his hair.  Someone must have cum in his hair while he was out; he doesn’t remember it being so stiff and crusty.</p><p>“You’re letting it escape, whore.  Swallow properly,”  Akechi grits, pulling out, then manually snaps Akira’s jaw shut with a click of teeth.  Akira grumbles but gulps it down compliantly.  </p><p>“Come on, what do you say?”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,”</p><p>Akechi’s beatific smile honestly makes it worth it.  Akira is so far gone for this man, it’s disgusting.</p><p>“Spread your legs wider, slut,”  A guard orders.  Akira does so without further prompting.</p><p>“Wow, aren’t you a bit too used to this?  You’re the type to basically do anything, right?  I bet I could just tell you to cum on my cock and you’d do it, too.”  The guard stares down at Akira with a look of disgust, yet his erection doesn't flag in the slightest as he fucks in deeply. </p><p>“You don’t really need this anymore, do you?”  The guard then grabs Akira’s dick.  Akira nearly crumbles from the stimulation, his sensitivity at its peak from the long fuckfest.   “You’ve rendered it useless.  You just need your hole and a dick to come on.”</p><p>"Let go please, it hurts!"  </p><p>"Milk me dry first, cumslut." </p><p>"I kinda want to just bite it off, it's such a cute little dick,"  Another guard says.</p><p>"No, please don't bite off my dick," Akira whines pitifully.</p><p>The Akechi fucking into him stutters his hips, the sloppy sounds of sex drawn out as he becomes another one of many to coat Akira's insides with seed.  </p><p>Once the guard withdraws, several other guards start to encircle Akira, pulling their dicks out to rub their tips against any bared part of skin they could find.</p><p>"Ah, no, it tickles~"</p><p>Someone's cock flicks against Akira’s nipple, then shoves down into it more forcefully, like they were attempting to fuck into it.</p><p>"Eeek, whoa, okay,"  Akira gasps, as another guard mirrors the movement with his other nipple.</p><p>The air was filled with a cacophony of moaning and grunting, as well as the slick shuffling sounds of skin rubbing on skin.  Soon, Akira’s body is left painted like a zebra, cum crisscrossing over his body and barely leaving any spot on his skin uncovered.  Akira feels like a glazed donut.</p><p>Akira could feel the guards stare down at him, some sniggering while others debate who should go next.  Akira knows who he wants.</p><p>"Goro," Akira calls out weakly.  "Kiss me."</p><p>"<em>Move</em>," Goro says authoritatively, causing guards to actually step out of his way.  </p><p>Goro kneels down in order to grab Akira by the neck, holding him close to bring their lips together.  Goro kisses like he’s trying to smother him, and Akira feels fine with suffocating at that moment.</p><p>"Can I claim you, Akira?" He pulls away to ask, a feral glint to his eyes.</p><p>"Yesss!"  Akira moans.</p><p>Goro licks his way around to the back of Akira’s nape.  He teases his sharp canines along Akira’s exposed flesh, breathing heavily against his spot of choice.  Goro lingers there for so long Akira almost asks if he’s decided against it, when he feels a sharp burst of pain that somehow reaches all the way to the bottom of his spine.  </p><p>“Oh!  Ahhh, nngghh,”  Akira sobs.  Goro’s fangs dig in deep, blood welling up from the punctured skin, mixing with Akira’s beading sweat.  The searing pain is somehow what finally throws Akira over the edge, his cries of pleasure weren’t left unnoticed by Goro or any of the leering guards.  Guess he can add masochism to his growing list of kinks.</p><p>"Marvelous, Joker,  I can't believe you actually came untouched from me biting you.”  Goro praises, brushing Akira’s hair back from his sticky face.</p><p>Akira’s little stunt seemed to rile up the other guards all the more.  The moment Goro pulls away, Akira is jumped by innumerable wandering hands.  He jolts as he feels teeth clamp over his nipples.  Someone presses his thighs close together and shoves their dick in between them, likely gaining more friction that way than fucking into his loose hole.  A guard lifts Akira up into his lap, deciding to just take what he can get and uses Akira’s gaping ass anyway.  </p><p>A sudden static hum reverberates throughout the shower room, causing the guards to freeze-up.  It was the sound of an intercom crackling on.  </p><p>“You fucking lowlives better get back to work!”  A seething voice shouts through the system, startling Akira with the fierceness of the anger behind it.</p><p>“You must be joking, I only got to cum in him once,”  A guard gripes, while mumbles of assent sounded off.  Yet they all gathered themselves and filed out of the shower room.</p><p>Akira scoots himself up with the aid of the wall.  He looks over to Goro, whose face had paled completely.  Akira felt himself break into a cold sweat.  Why does Goro look like that?</p><p>“Number 701,”  The voice’s tone was glacial.  “You’re retired.”</p><p>The intercom clicks off with an echo of finality.  </p><p>“Goro, what does that mean?”  Akira slides over to him, the blank look Goro has as he stares into nothing scares him far more than he wants to admit.</p><p>Goro is silent for a beat, like he’s collecting himself, then turns to Akira with a plastered smile.  “It means nothing important, Joker.  I’m sorry to say that I won’t be your caretaker for much longer.  I will at least accompany you back to your room.  It was a pleasure serving you.”</p><p>What.  <em>What the fuck is happening?</em>  “You can’t be serious.  This wasn’t your fault, it was my suggestion.  What’s going to happen to you?”</p><p>“As I said, nothing important.  You should get cleaned up and return to your room soon.”  Goro says stiffly, kneeling to gather Akira in his arms yet again.  No, no, Akira can’t accept this.  This was nothing close to what he wanted to happen.  </p><p>Akira had been planning on escaping under the ruse of him being bone-tired from getting mobbed.  His persona summoning was unhindered outside of his cell.  He was going to use the element of surprise to give Goro the slip, then use Parvati to heal away his exhaustion.  </p><p>“Goro, is the warden going to kill you?”  Akira clutches desperately at his uniform, trying to meet Goro’s eyes.</p><p>“<em>Kill?</em>  Hardly.  I’m a cognition, Joker, I’m not real.  My death is meaningless.  Another cognition will eventually replace me, I’m nothing more than an expendable cog in this system of lies.”  Goro states bluntly, reaching past Akira to turn on the shower.  The patter of water interrupts the morbid din of the bathroom, Akira’s vision blurring from moisture.</p><p>“Your death won’t be meaningless to me, Goro.  I can’t let this happen to you.”</p><p>Goro chuckles softly.  “You’re such a sentimental fool.  I’ve taken you mercilessly so many times while you were here, aren’t you glad to be rid of me?”</p><p>“NO!”  Akira cries.  “You were kind to me too.  And took care of me.  And the sex was really, really good.  I just like complaining, you asshole.”</p><p>“You know you fit a case of Stockholm syndrome to a T, don’t you?”  Goro says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Goddamn you,”  Akira pounds a fist into Goro’s chest.  Like before, he doesn’t even flinch.  “I’ve felt this way before I even came in here.  Why do you think I stupidly waltzed in here by myself in the first place?”</p><p>“Because you’re an arrogant idiot?”</p><p>“Because I’m in love with a stupid, homicidal bastard!”  Akira shouts, Goro’s eyes flashing in shock.</p><p>“How do you-”</p><p>“I know <em>everything</em>, Goro!  I know you’re planning on killing me, I know you’re the Black Mask, I know you’ve already killed so many other people already and plan on doing it again to fulfill your goals no one can ever know about!”  Akira hadn’t planned on spilling the beans like this, but he couldn’t care less at this point.  “You won’t let anyone in, and that’s hurting you so much that you have this crazy sex dungeon for a palace now!  You’re about to die but you don’t care at all and it drives me fucking insane!”</p><p>“I...didn’t expect you to get so emotional about this,”  Goro says, completely stunned.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, it’s something stupid humans like to do.”  Akira grumbles, drained physically and emotionally.</p><p>They were both silent as Akira showered.  Akira washes out the sweat and cum covering his body, hardly feeling his fingers in his ass as he scraped out the cum there detachedly.  Goro watches, yet the vacant look on his face tells Akira that he’s not paying much attention.  Some guard dog he turned out to be.</p><p>Once he’s shut off the water, Goro wraps him in a towel he grabbed from somewhere, likely during one of the many instances of Akira being distracted.  He ruffles Akira’s hair dry gently, then pulls the towel back from his face like a wedding veil.  Akira feels like the opposite of a corpse bride.  </p><p>“Let me come with you.”  Akira demands.</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>“I want to know what’s going to happen to you,"  <em>And put a stop to it, if he can.</em></p><p>“You’re so stubborn.  I’m to bring you to your cell, at least let me do one aspect of my job right,”  Looks like he finally gave up on the pretense of Akira being a <em>guest</em>.</p><p>“I don’t see why you should.  You have nothing to lose in bringing me with you to see the warden.”  Goro sighs heavily, tail listing and ears folded in defeat.  </p><p>“You're not just some obedient dog. Aren’t you a phantom thief?  Where’s your spirit of rebellion?”  Akira urges.  </p><p>“You’re insufferable.  I can’t believe you’re the country’s public enemy number one.”  Goro caves and Akira could practically cheer.  </p><p>“By the way, I’m going to pass out if I don’t heal like right now.”  Goro makes an irked face, but nods in permission.</p><p>“<em>Persona!</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, Akira, you’re so close to figuring out that Goro has a crush on you.  Akira ties with Goro as the most perceptive yet densest mf in P5.</p><p>Sorry for the boner killer at the end there lol.  I can’t believe I’m letting plot cut off my porn.  And forced Akira to have a serious heart to heart with dog boy Goro Akechi.  I shouldn't be allowed to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We’re off to see the warden, the wonderful warden of Akechi Goro’s palace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of dialogue, the bane of my existence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, there was one thing Akira didn’t really think through in asking to see the warden with Goro.  He was so used to walking around naked in his cell, sometimes with his coat on, that he didn’t realize he would be facing the warden basically exposed.</p><p>“I did check once for your clothes.  They weren’t there in that cell anymore.”  Goro mentions.  “I can tell you that if you exit and reenter the metaverse, your clothes indeed reset and come back like normal.”</p><p>A fat lot of good that does for Akira right now.  He’s going to throw down with a palace boss looking like a flasher.  He’s the leader of the phantom thieves, for crying out loud.</p><p>Goro gives Akira an unimpressed look, likely able to tell what grievances Akira had about his state of undress.  Akira has noticed that cute dog boy Goro was acting a lot more like the Akechi Goro he knows in real life, especially after that intercom announcement.  </p><p>The situation itself pulls Akira to another important train of thought.  Akechi’s palace operates differently than any other palace Akira has been to.  The shadows themselves, rather than looking like indecipherable figures with actual masks, were physically just Goro Akechi.  Granted, Akechi wears a metaphorical mask every day of his life, but that doesn’t explain why the shadows were basically carbon copies of the palace owner.  Rather than just shadows, Akira had even taken to calling them all cognitions.</p><p>Not to mention the palace ruler, the warden.  Akira caught glimpses of it through the conflict between the cognitions, but the brutal method of punishment the warden has set for even the slightest hiccup really sealed the deal.  Akechi somehow sealed away his weaknesses with a wall built of self-hatred and wrath.  Akira wouldn’t be surprised if some of the <em>prisoners</em> in the palace also consisted of Akechi, possibly manifestations of his regrets and guilt.  He asks Goro.</p><p>“I guess it doesn’t hurt to tell you at this point.  Yes, there are other prisoners.  And yes, some of them have taken on the appearance of the warden.”</p><p>“Is the evil mastermind in there too?”  </p><p>Goro huffs but answers with a nod.  “Before you ask, no, you’re not allowed to see them.  This right now is the most I’m willing to do for you.”</p><p>“Who exactly is the insufferable one here?”</p><p>“In showing you to the warden now, I’m just cutting short the inevitable.  Showing you <em>them</em> is a different matter entirely,”  Goro voice ignites with silent fury.  </p><p>“Why do you work for them if you clearly hate them so much?”</p><p>“It has to do with something I’ve been working towards my entire life.  You understand, don’t you?”  Goro replies with fake cheer.</p><p>“Not a single bit.”</p><p>It’s not long before they’re stopped in their tracks by three guards.  Akira is just surprised it didn’t happen sooner.</p><p>“Why isn’t the prisoner back in his cell?  This wasn’t what you were ordered to do, 701,”  A guard says.</p><p>“Well, I’ve decided to plead my case with the warden.  Show off how obedient the prisoner has become, in exchange for keeping my career,”  Goro replies.</p><p>“Not likely.”</p><p>“Wait, I uh,”  Akira gulps, hoping this will work.  “If you let me go with him, I’ll see if I can get the warden to pick you to be my next caretakers.” </p><p>“Caretakers?  As if I want something like that.”  A guard snarls, approaching Akira.  Goro protectively walks forward as Akira reaches for his mask.  </p><p>“Akira,”  The guard then kneels, bending his head forward in a bow as Akira watches, dumbfounded.  “I wish to aid you.”</p><p>A moment of dumbfounded silence.  </p><p>“Uhh, really?”  Akira asks hesitantly.  </p><p>The guard nods in response.  Akira looks to Goro for some form of guidance.  Goro had the gall to look incredibly inconvenienced.</p><p><em>I am thou, thou art I...</em>  A mysterious voice echoes as the two guards standing in the back revert to their true selves.  Loki and Robin Hood hover over to Goro, as the remaining guard stands back up.</p><p>“I sense a change in resolve for you, dog boy.”  The guard states, addressing Goro.</p><p>“Yes, well, staring at all you sycophants made me realize I had enough of following orders from some megalomaniac,”  Goro smiles with all teeth, which the guard returns. </p><p>"Heh, looks like his highness is finally showing some backbone."  Is the last thing the guard says, looking amused as he and the other transformed guards burned away into blue flames.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.  His highness?</em>
</p><p>"Goro?  Don't tell me you're actually…"</p><p>Goro sighs, resigned.  "...Yes.  It's actually fucking me, alright?"</p><p>"You have a knotting kink?  Holy shit."</p><p>"Of course that’s the first thing you fixate on...That’s not important right now Akira,"  Goro bristles, his face on fire.</p><p>"Your dick is actually that big?"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"How'd you get it to form a knot?  That’s so hot.  That’s really hot.  You even have a breeding kink too, I can't believe-"</p><p>"Akira, so help me, if you don't shut up I will actually murder you here and now.”  </p><p>“Goro, I mean Akechi, fuck, this is so much to process right now.  And you fucking owe me, you literally forced me to walk around naked for several days.”</p><p>“You don’t have to call me that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can keep calling me Goro.”  Goro grits out like he’s pulling teeth.</p><p>“Goro,”  Akira says, just to say it.  He’s getting distracted.</p><p>“Alright, look, it's because we're in my palace, of course I can get it to manifest things based on my cognition,”  Goro explains, getting Akira back on track.</p><p>“So did you wish for this place to give you a bigger cock too?  Because-”</p><p>“Believe it or not this is my actual size.  It's a bit ghastly, isn't it?”  </p><p>“Don't you fucking dare ever feel bad about the size of your dick.  I've had dreams about it after we went to the bathhouse together.  I never knew you'd be a grower on top of a shower.  You're a blessed man.”</p><p>Akira suddenly closes in on Goro with a face filled with horror, forcing Goro to step back so that their heads didn’t collide.  “Goro, you're not gonna start quoting Greek philosophy at me about how having a small dick size equates to higher intellect or dumb shit like that, are you?”</p><p>“No, it’s just embarrassing, okay!  Can we please drop the dick thing?”</p><p>“Fine, let’s move on to the fact that you were planning on enticing me to stay in that cell until the deadline for Sae’s palace.  Wait a minute, you let me trick you into doing that breeding thing in the shower stall!”</p><p>Goro had no good response to that.</p><p>“You got me real good with the wagging tail and acting all innocent and cute when we first met.  Not to mention the biting and calling me mate and the rutting thing.  When you roleplay you <em>really</em> roleplay,”</p><p>“I just...the dog thing kinda made sense with the whole...y’know?”  Goro gesticulates at his crotch.  He ignores Akira’s salacious smile.  “Also, I thought it'd be the last thing you'd suspect to actually be me…”</p><p>“It was.  So it really was you when we met in that first cell.  I fucking knew it.”</p><p>Akira suddenly rounds on him again, clutching Goro’s uniform.</p><p>“You made me think the warden was going to kill you!”</p><p>“Might as well be, from your perspective.  He wouldn't have allowed me to return to care for you.”</p><p>“Is he that much stronger than you?”</p><p>“It’s more like...I can't touch him.”  Goro admits.  “It’s my palace, but it's not completely under my control.  Like some kind of interference is taking place.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“How'd you get your clothes to look like that?”</p><p>“Cognition, remember?”  Goro's guard uniform burns away to reveal his phantom thief outfit.  Akira was sad to see the dog ears go.</p><p>“Do you think you could cognition me some actual clothes then?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m kinda digging that look on you.”</p><p>“You little-!  Then I’ll do it!”  Akira exclaims, closing his eyes and focusing on donning his phantom thief outfit as well.  He hears the familiar sound of licking flames, as he feels fabric covering his bare skin.  So he could’ve done <em>this</em> this whole time?</p><p>Goro verbalized a noise of bewilderment.  “Y-you, how are you able to do that?  </p><p>“What?  But you just said-”</p><p>“That's because it's <em>my</em> palace!”</p><p>“...Goro, how exactly did you get in here?”</p><p>“You pulled me in here, Akira.”</p><p>“What!  How?”</p><p>“I was downstairs in Leblanc when you turned on the Metanav,”</p><p>“So you don’t know your own keywords?”</p><p>“How do <em>you</em> not know and still get in here?”</p><p>“I…”  Akira stops.  Thinks it over.  Oh god.</p><p>“I’m your distortion.”</p><p>“...The hell, is that why you have so much influence in here?”</p><p>“Why am I your distortion, Goro?  What exactly am I distorting?”</p><p>"Did you forget how this works?  It's what <em>I'm</em> distorting about <em>you</em>." </p><p>“Well, what is it?  That you’re in denial about having a crush on me?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Detective Prince Akechi Goro, do you have a crush on me.”</p><p>“The warden is behind this door,”  Somehow during their info dump, they ended up at the end of the palace, with the warden only a few steps away.  Right now, however, Akira needs his question answered.</p><p>“Goro, don’t even think about dodging this.”  </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, the warden will set you up with a new caretaker and I will be sent on my way.”</p><p>“You!  So you had no intention of helping me escape after all?”</p><p>“Of course not.  I’ve told you this before, and I’m sure my cognitions have repeated it.  You stay here or die outside.”</p><p>“But those guards said you had a change in resolve!  They said you wanted to help me!”</p><p>“Ha, it doesn’t matter how I feel about it.”  Goro scoffs, intent on being the bad guy.  “As long as you stay here, you’ll be safe and out of the way.  And then I can finally…”</p><p>“Do you not trust me at all?  Why won’t you let me help you?”</p><p>“That man’s life is mine to decide!”  Goro shouts, irate.  “It’s revenge, nothing lofty or good you phantom thieves would be interested in.  And with all the atrocities I’ve committed, my life is basically forfeit, once I’ve done the deed.  So cut the shit and let’s get this over with.  Even I would like to keep the casualties to a minimum, so just cooperate.”</p><p>“I will fight both you and the fucking warden if I have to,” Akira tacks on, stewing in his frustration as Goro knocks on the door.  </p><p>“<em>Enter</em>,” A placid voice responds, basically night and day from the voice on the intercom.  Goro swings the door open, as Akira finally looks upon the ruler of the prison.</p><p>The room Akira assumed to be an office was huge, likely able to fit four prisons in such a space.  Large enough to hold a boss battle at least.  The warden himself stands from behind his desk.  He was dressed in a more decorated version of the prison guard’s uniform, with thigh-length boots, pressed tie, peaked cap, and a black, double-breasted overcoat to complete the ensemble.  Not exactly standard wear,  but reflected the warden's oppressive ruling over his palace.  His build was about the same as Goro's, yet something was off.  The warden was… younger. At most a year, so not by much.</p><p>But young enough to be at an age before Goro had met Akira. </p><p>“I see you’ve disobeyed your orders again, 701.”  The warden’s voice carries an edge to it, despite his pleasant tone.</p><p>“I was hoping to make a deal with you, concerning the prisoner.”  Goro responds.</p><p>“Yes, I was also hoping to speak with you about the prisoner.”  The warden strides forward, not bothering to hide the contempt on his face as he stares down Akira.</p><p>“Such an unruly Phantom Thief, causing disorder among the men in my facility.  He’s even thrown you for a loop, hasn’t he?  It’s good that you have me to set things straight.”  The warden stops meters away from the two of them, his eyes then are trained upon Goro.  “The prisoner has become more of a hindrance than anything.  The death penalty seems to be the most fitting punishment.  Kill him, 701.”</p><p>“You promised no harm would come of him!”  Goro looks like he’s about to charge at the warden like a rabid animal.  Akira is hoping he doesn’t have to remind Goro not to kill him unless he wants to be a mental shutdown victim himself.  </p><p>“That was before he sent this place into complete disarray.  My men have lost their rationality and you have lost sight of your true objective.  Obstacles like him are better off dead.”</p><p>“<em>Robin Hood!</em>”  Goro calls upon his persona, raining bless magic throughout the office.  The warden doesn’t flinch, the attacks phasing through him unlike anything Akira’s seen before.  Rather than nullifying or repelling Goro’s attacks, the warden seemed straight-up immune to them.</p><p>“Damn you!”</p><p>“So you choose to betray me?  You're really willing to throw away everything you worked for some slut?!”  The ground shakes as the warden summons a large, Loki-esque monster, polluting the air with black and red swirls of malice.  “I'll just set you back to the right state of mind.  Loki, berserk him!”</p><p>“Goro!”  Akira could only watch as Goro is suffused in suffocating black energy.  He hears wretched screams, which claw painfully at Akira’s heart.  Goro, drained, drops to his knees as the cursed magic dissipates.  Akira collapses to the floor next to him, doing his best to support him in sitting up.</p><p>“Goro!  Say something!  What's wrong?”  Was this a status effect?  Did Goro just inflict a psychotic break on himself?</p><p>Goro rouses, thankfully, but something is off.  His eyes are bloodshot, while his whole body starts to tremble in Akira's arms. </p><p>“Goro?”</p><p>“Wreck him!  Destroy him!”  The warden shouts.</p><p>Goro suddenly shoves Akira away, propelling his body back as he clutches at his head.</p><p>“What did he do to you, Goro?  Please, let me help you!”</p><p>“...Help me?  Haha, please.”  Goro laughs, his voice curdling from violence.  “There's only one thing I want from you.” </p><p>Akira backs away too late, already getting tackled to the floor by an enraged Goro.  Looks like Goro’s assassination plot was ahead of schedule.</p><p>Akira’s wrists are gathered and slammed above his head against the floor.  Goro tears through his vest, making it the second time Akira’s clothes were destroyed in this god-forsaken palace.</p><p>“G-Goro?”</p><p>“An obstacle?  Please, you mean nothing to me.  A dick in your hole is all you need to be pacified, anyway,”  Goro hisses as he tugs Akira’s pants down enough to reveal his still-loosened asshole, his legs trapped in place by the fabric.</p><p>Akira gulps, his entrance twitching in anticipation despite their audience.  If he was reading the situation right, this will be the first time Akira and Goro were going to have sex while they both know who each other truly are.  </p><p>Goro’s eyes glitters with lust, his state of mind not looking that much different from when he was in rut as a dog boy.  Akira was so caught up in eagerly shaking his ass, trying to entice Goro to put his dick in quicker, he barely heard their third wheel straight up screaming.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”  The warden’s voice has gone shrill.  Nothing was pulling Goro’s focus from Akira’s ass, so Akira took it upon himself to look over.  What he sees nearly makes him laugh from shock.</p><p>The warden had taken off his cap and was currently using it to shield his eyes.  “How dare you put such debauchery on display right in front of me?  I deliberately had my men observe the prisoner so I wouldn’t have to be subjected to such lecherous acts!”</p><p>Looks like everyone <em>except </em>for the warden had seen Akira getting fucked on camera.  The last thing Akira expected the warden to be was a prude, absolutely intent on not seeing Akira getting fucked.</p><p>“Where are you looking, Akira?”  Goro breathes hotly right into Akira’s ear.  “I’m right in front of you, yet you're getting distracted by some side-character?” </p><p>“Sorry, darling,” Akira coos, wrapping arms around Goro’s shoulders as Goro shifts his concentration to ripping off his own pants as fast as he can.  “Take me, I need your cock so badly.”</p><p>“<em>You,</em>”  The warden splutters, taking a quick glance just to recoil back behind his impromptu shield of a cap.  He stands meters away, looking far too repulsed by the situation to get any closer.  His mutant persona stands by, looking as puzzled as a being with only a mouth to emote with could look.  It makes Akira wonder how the warden would have reacted to their first meeting if Akira hadn’t figured out how to reclothe himself.</p><p>Akira smiles teasingly.  “Are you jealous, Akechi-kun?  It’s okay if I call you that, right?”</p><p>“That-That’s absurd.  And don’t address me so familiarly, prisoner!”</p><p>Akira could feel Goro getting riled up again, with Akira paying attention to someone other than him.  Akira, however, has had a lot of practice in dealing with a possessive, rutting dog boy.  He presses Goro’s nose into his neck, over a sweat gland.  He hopes berserked Goro operates in the same vein, and is proven right when Goro inhales deeply, relaxing into Akira’s hold.  </p><p>“Why isn’t 701 attacking you?”  The warden asks, baffled by the lack of battling to the death.</p><p>“You did tell him to wreck me.  I’m sure he intends on doing it the way he knows best,”  Akira snarks, pulling his asscheeks apart for Goro’s bared cock.</p><p>Akira wonders how much he can fuck with the warden.  He’s clearly sexually-repressed, or at least so deep in denial that he can’t acknowledge Akira as being more than a threat to Akechi Goro’s existence.  </p><p>“Don’t you want to see what it’s like?  To fuck me?  You can have me completely at your mercy,”  Akira says as he angles his ass for better viewing, showing the warden exactly what Goro intends on doing.  “Sex can be seen as method of exerting power and control over another.  Don’t you want to see me dominated in any way possible?”</p><p>If the warden hadn't been watching Akira through those cameras, then that means this may be the first time he's seen Akira so exposed.  Hell, this might be the first sexual situation he's witnessed first-hand.  The fucking prude might not have even seen porn at this point in his life, with how hellbent he seemed to be on his revenge.  No distractions, anything that didn't contribute to his ultimate goal was surely just a waste of time.</p><p>So what changed that evolved Akechi from a sexually-repressed teen into a sex-maniac?  </p><p>“Fuck me, Goro!”  Akira coos sweetly, threading fingers through Goro’s hair, yet keeping his sights on the scandalized warden.</p><p>“That’s it, I had it!”  The warden shouts, a cloud of vicious miasma encircling the room.  “Loki, Negative Pile!”</p><p>“Tetrakarn!”  The heavy physical attack was repelled by an invisible force field, the warden grunting from the rebound as Goro was cloaked in black and red flames.</p><p>“Fine, if you’re so intent on interrupting my time with my mate, I can take out unworthy trash like you in a heartbeat,”  Goro says, standing to face the warden fully.</p><p>Gone were his white princely clothes, replaced with a striped black and blue jumpsuit.  His face was covered with a black helmet-like mask and, more importantly, his cock was no longer out.  Akira bemoaned the loss but got up as well, unable to put off the boss fight any longer.</p><p>“Me, unworthy?  Look at who you’re talking to.”  The warden bites out, picking up stride now that he’s subverted their sexual voyeuristic situation.  “You, even though you know what that attic trash is doing to you, still want to interact with him!  Save him, even!  Do you not see that the path you’re taking will only lead to your mutual self-destruction?</p><p>“Ravage them, Arsene!”  The warden’s persona easily deflects Akira’s savage gun attacks.</p><p>“Decide to fight back, you worm?  The warden cackles.  “Sure, I’ll take you both on.  I doubt I can even call this a challenge when one of you can’t even seem to touch me!”</p><p>The warden retaliates with a savage physical attack.  Goro puts up another shield to block Akira from the hit.  </p><p>Goro snarls, looking absolutely feral with his low, aggressive stance and dilated pupils.  Akira doesn’t like their chances one bit.  No matter how well Goro provides support, Akira doesn’t have the vitality or power to beat a boss so far above his power level.  The battle will soon turn into a war of attrition, likely to end with their defeat once Goro has run out of SP.</p><p>“I guess I overestimated you.  Looks like neither of you can land a hit.  How pathetic, I had expected more from someone I consider to be my rival.”  The warden is right.  He hadn’t even thrown out any almighty attacks at them yet, which would have surely whittled down their health and SP even faster.  Looks like Akira will have to take a gamble.</p><p>“Fine, I give.  Take me,” Akira says, raising his arms in surrender.</p><p>“Joker, what the hell?!  You’ve barely even thrown out a single attack!”  Goro argues, grabbing his arm before he can walk forward.  Akira only gives him a look, hoping that it translates into a <em>trust me</em>.</p><p>“What are you planning, you trash?”  The warden’s eyes narrow in suspicion.</p><p>“You’re right.  Goro can’t hurt you, and any attack I deliver bounces off your body.  I’d rather not waste any more of your time or ours.  I’m letting you do whatever you want to me, no distractions.”  Akira drops his weapons on the ground as a demonstration, eyes locked onto the warden’s golden ones.  </p><p>“So you finally understand that your struggle is futile,”  The warden says cautiously, watching as Akira steps closer.  “I will show 701 here what happens when you let weaknesses like you creep in this deeply.”</p><p>Akira is only a pace away, then, much like Goro did to him earlier, sprints and tackles the warden to the floor.</p><p>“Akira!”  </p><p>“You lying, little cheat!  Unhand me, or I will rend you to hell!-”  The warden struggles angrily.</p><p>Akira kisses him on the lips, shocking him to stillness.  </p><p>“I’m your greatest distraction?  That must be why you had other people looking over me, never showing yourself to me.  You were scared of being tempted.”  Akira purrs, smoothing hands over the warden’s chest.  He doesn’t wait for the warden’s shock to warp into a violent rampage, charging ahead.</p><p>“You've never experienced this kind of pleasure before, have you?  Must be why you’re so high-strung.  Want me to show you?”  Akira whispers as seductively as he can.  It hadn’t taken much to set Goro or the other guards off, a well-timed lick or a flash of the ass was enough to have them lusting after Akira immediately.  Their obvious desire for him had always made Akira feel a euphoric high.  Much like Goro likely felt pleasure from the control he held over Akira’s body, Akira enjoyed occupying every thought of Goro’s lust-addled mind.  He could only hope he could use his “practice” to its fullest extent in conquering the warden.  His resistance to temptation may be the reason why he was made the boss of this palace in the first place.</p><p>Akira places the warden’s gloved hands over his exposed, pert nipples, grinding his hips down over the other’s crotch.  “You can put it in, too.  I’d let you.  I can take it, Akechi-kun.  It'll feel so good.”</p><p>“Unbelievable, have you no shame?”  The warden gasps, feeling Akira’s ass rub against his crotch.  It could be just from the physical stimulation, but Akira wanted to believe that he was starting to get to the warden.  </p><p>A shadow casts over them, the warden’s persona slowly raising his sword to strike Akira down.</p><p>“Loki!”</p><p>A familiar sight, Goro’s other persona rushes in to stave off its larger counterpart’s heavy blow.  So Goro really did have at least two different personas.  </p><p>“Akira, you reckless little shit!”</p><p>“Thanks, Goro!”  Akira shoots off.  He picks up on the warden’s quickening breath, grinding down harder as the warden shivers.  The warden’s face blazes as he shuts his eyes from incredulity.  Akira can’t have that, he needs him to pay attention.</p><p>“Aren’t you the one filled with shame?  Isn’t that why you can't stand the sight of me like this?  Not only am I a distraction, I'm one you want.  I've seen your face filled with desire before,  I know how to recognize it.  But you're the type to probably want real evidence, right?”</p><p>The warden cries out, startled by Akira fondling his hardening dick.</p><p>“Wha-what?!  Why am I...d-don't touch me!”  The warden, rather than removing his hands to stop him, claws roughly at Akira’s chest.</p><p>“You were the one who taught me all of this,  Akechi-kun.  Everything I learned about sex was because of you.  You've fucked me so often that my ass has taken the shape of your cock.”  Akira simpers, bringing the warden to full hardness.  Oh, he’s just as big as Goro is.  So Goro probably wasn’t lying about his actual size, how lucky.</p><p>“You nymphomaniac!  Harlot!  You dare touch me like this, then accuse me of such revolting sins!”</p><p>“Deny it all you like, Akechi-kun.  I barely had to touch you before your body proved my point,”  Akira fondles the warden’s balls, his heavy cock twitching and leaking precum onto the warden’s pristine uniform.  Akira’s gut burns, the idea of deflowering such a puritanical version of Goro made him feel intoxicatingly giddy.  He gets on his knees to tug off his own pants, making sure to position himself so that the warden could get a good view of his pink asshole eagerly winking up at him.</p><p>Akira gathers their cocks together in one hand, stroking as he humps into the velvety flesh.  Akira wasn’t small by any means, but viewed side-by-side, the warden’s cock seemed obscenely large.  Precum slicked his hand, and Akira used it to circle his awaiting entrance.</p><p>“F-fuck, damn you,”  The warden spits, pulling his hand back to bite down on a finger.  Akira barely notices that he’s panting, anticipation swelling in his chest.  He wants to fuck him so badly, warp the stubborn man’s face into one of indignant pleasure.</p><p>“Look at me, Akechi-kun.  You’re going to fuck this wet, slutty hole.  I’m going to be pounded into by you, and milk you dry.”  Akira knows he has a crazed look, his drool drips from his chin and dirties the warden’s uniform as well.  “I don’t even need to be stretched out.  I can’t remember how many times I was cum into today, yet I still feel so fucking empty.  Make sure to pump me full of your seed.”</p><p>Without warning, Akira gathers the warden’s cock and sinks down, the stretch debilitating yet absolutely exhilarating.</p><p>The warden gurgles, wrenching his head back from the tight squeeze.  “How is this happening?  Oh, f-fuck-”</p><p>The warden jerks his hips up, nearly dislodging Akira from the force of it.  Akira’s legs give out as he collapses fully onto the warden’s front, feeling dazed from finally having something filling him completely.</p><p>“Dammit, dammit!”  The warden growls scornfully.  “You disgusting wench, how dare you touch me!  Shit, get off, ack-”</p><p>Akira bounces on the warden’s cock, breathing heavily into the other’s neck.  He feels pleasure-drunk, the warden’s denial riling him up more and more.  “I love your cock, Akechi-kun.  Ahh, right there, feels good, feels good, oooh!”</p><p>Metal claws squeeze Akira’s asscheeks harshly.  Looks like someone didn’t like being left out of the fun.</p><p>“Forget about me, Joker?  I hope you know I don’t appreciate that at all.”  Goro snaps, bringing Akira’s hips down even more harshly onto the warden’s dick.  Akira wails, wrapping his arms around the warden’s neck for support.  The warden is trapped in place, flinching from every wet slap of flesh and resulting shock of pleasure.</p><p>“A slut like you has no problem taking two of us, right?”  Akira feels Goro’s large tip poke against his jiggling ass.  Oh fuck, in midst of executing his plan Akira had forgotten that Goro was not in a right state of mind.  Of course this would provoke him as well.  Akira had sorely, <em>sorely<em> miscalculated.  </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Goro, wait, you’re both huge!  I can’t take it!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What are you doing, 701?”  The warden asks shrilly, in disbelief that his initial attack would backfire on him like this.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Goro holds Akira’s hips in place, cock rubbing Akira’s stretched-out rim as he smiles cruelly.  “I certainly can’t let you have all the fun, can I, warden?  Might as well make your first time memorable.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Akira screams with abandon, Goro selfishly stuffing his cock in alongside his shadow counterpart’s.  The warden wheezes, barely able to handle being inside of Akira, let alone with Goro’s cock pressed tightly against his.  Akira is filled to the brim.  He is exponentially tighter, gripping around the warden and Goro like a vice.  The warden feels like he’s choking.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What-<em>hah</em>-is this?  I can’t breathe, what are you doing to me?”  The warden says, near delirious.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Don’t act so pathetic.  Try not to die on me, I want to start moving.”  Goro says uncaringly, as he starts to thrust in.  Akira and the warden groan in unison.  Akira swears he sees sparks flying before his eyes, gripping more tightly as he leaks all over the warden.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Each of Goro’s thrusts shoves the warden’s tip directly into Akira’s prostate.  Akira silently screams, crying and sniffling into the warden’s collar.  The sound of their filthy, squelching coupling was incredibly loud, yet the sensation of being fucked was the only thing that occupies Akira’s mind.  He didn’t have the capability to respond to the warden anymore.  He had to rely on Goro to answer him, in order to focus on just staying conscious.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How’s it feel?”  Goro smiles sadistically.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“R-revolting, do you take joy in defiling me in such a way?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Don’t blame me, a strong shadow such as yourself could’ve escaped at any time,”  Goro leans down, sandwiching Akira between them.  The new angle he drives in at makes Akira feel like he’s losing his mind.  “One swipe from Loki and we’d both be out of your hair.  Yet you allowed for Joker to overtake you, just to get your dick wet, isn’t that right?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That's ridiculous!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not the only one leaking like crazy in here,”  Goro emphasizes with a thrust.  “Stop being in denial, you’re just embarrassed that your rival is taking your chastity.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Akira takes a peek over at the warden’s face, which was inflamed in rage.  Why does Akechi-kun look so upset by this, still?  Did he really not want to fuck Akira that much?  Was he truly that disgusted to be inside of him?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A-Akechi-kun,”  Akira whimpers, emotions going haywire as sex hormones fog his brain.  He’d never experienced a situation where Akechi hated fucking him.  Maybe this is how the real Akechi truly feels.  Maybe this should stop.  “I-I’m sorry, ahh hah, don’t be so mad, I can ask Goro to stop.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are...are you pitying me?”  The warden asks incredulously.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“N-no, I want you to feel good!  But you look like you hate it so much.  Do you want us to stop?  Please tell me.”  Akira brushes the warden’s hair back gently, despite how roughly he’s being fucked into.  He can feel tears running down his face, blurring his vision of Akechi-kun’s face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are you seriously trying to comfort him, Joker?  He’s lying, you idiot.”  Goro chastises.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How do you know?  He keeps saying he hates it, Goro!”  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because he’s <em>me</em> you dolt!  Did I fuck you stupid already?  How has this not clicked for you yet?  I lie to myself constantly!”  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Is that what’s happening?</em>  “B-but-”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Stop blubbering, prisoner,”  The warden seethes.  Gloved hands tug at Akira’s hair, and Akira feels his mouth taken by a warm tongue.  “I didn’t think you’d find this something to cry over.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Akechi-kun?  Ah, you’re kissing me?”  Akira doesn’t even try to hide the hope in his voice.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If only to shut you up.”  The warden mutters against Akira’s lips, running his tongue primly over his teeth.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re too easy to please, Joker,”  Goro grunts, biting Akira’s ear as he fucks in deeply.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ohhh ngh, Akechi, lub you, I love you,”  Akira sobs out, teary-eyed.  Surely he’s choking Akechi-kun with how tightly he has his arms wrapped around his neck.  The warden’s silence doesn’t come from not being able to breathe, however.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Did you just tell my fucking shadow that you loved them before you even told me?!”  Goro gapes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“...Huh?”  Akira wheezes out, wondering why Goro had stopped.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m going to murder you, you sex-crazed nympho,”  Goro hisses, shoving in to the hilt and causing Akira to wail into Akechi-kun’s mouth.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So this is the idiot you fell for,”  The warden snarks, starting to thrust in as well.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Decided to stop pretending you hate this, you lying sack of shit?”  Goro asks through his teeth.  He is incredibly mad for some reason, Akira notes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How can I not, when this guy just confessed to me so cutely?”  The warden smiles, pressing a sweet kiss to Akira’s cheek.  “Besides, I am you.  This means that <em>you</em> are the one who finally decided to stop denying him.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Goro,”  Akira sighs.  “Don’t be mad, I love you so much.  Cum inside me, please.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Goro settles a bit; his and the warden’s rocking start to synchronize.  He reaches around to fist Akira’s cock, causing Akira’s eyes to roll back in bliss.  It barely takes a few pumps for Akira to let go.  Akira had cum so much already today, his seed comes out as a watery, clear mess.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Goro speeds up, seeking completion.  His patience is shot, his beserked mind forcing him to feel his emotions and sensations tenfold.  He’s going to cum faster than the virgin, but he doesn’t care at this point.  Akira will be solely his after this; the shadow can have him for a little while.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Goro’s pace slackens as he empties himself, turning Akira’s insides filthy wet.  Akira screams in ecstasy, his insides had barely stopped twitching from his own orgasm.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Goro pulls out, setting Akira upright.  He leaves Akira to start riding on the warden’s cock.  The warden sloppily jack-hammers into Akira, the motion causing Goro’s cum to froth out.  He pulls out less in favor of speed, fucking right up into Akira’s prostate.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Let it all out inside me!  I wanna cum again!"  Akira begs. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re incredibly lewd, Akira.  Do you think you can even survive without my cock inside you every day?”  Goro asks, swirling his finger through the runny mess that Akira let out.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re so soft and loose now, Joker,” The warden says.  If Akira hadn’t cum just before, the warden calling him something non-derogatory would have been enough to do it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck, I can’t...anymore…”  Akira leans fully back into Goro, trusting him to hold him up as the warden pistons into him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Overstimulated, Akira screams as he cums again, although nothing comes out of his cock this time.  Another dry orgasm.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The warden thrusts in one more time and halts his hips, cum streaming out of Akira’s entrance.  Load after load of cum spurts from the warden’s cock, as if he was doing his best to displace all of Goro's.  Akira lets his head droop, fucked out and dead tired.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The warden slips out from Akira’s loose hole, cum seeping out like a flood.  Akira stares at the mess he made of the warden's uniform, making a goofy smile. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I love your penis so much, Akechi-kun."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I still find you disgusting, prisoner.  Now get out of here,"  The warden waves him off.  Despite his flagging, glistening cock and dirtied uniform, he still looks dignified while sitting on the floor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What, can't stand up?"  Goro snorts, addressing both of them. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Shut up."  The warden looks away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Nope, carry me Goro,"  Akira kicks his legs out, in expectation to be bridal carried again.  Goro sighs but obliges.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"So did cumming turn you back to normal?  I'm seeing a trend here.  Orgasming for you is like eating a snickers bar, isn't it?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once Akira is lifted into Goro’s arms, the ground quakes once more, this time from the walls starting to crumble.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Are you serious?  You couldn't have timed it to when I've regained feeling in my legs?"  Akira bemoans.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Better get out before you're crushed,"  The warden advises.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Goro looks conflicted but nods, about to rush out when Akira stops to tug on his sleeve.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Let me kiss him goodbye."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"...you sentimental fool."  Goro gripes.  He crouches down and lets Akira peck the warden on the lips, who drags him back for an open-mouthed, tonsil cleaning.  "Alright, you horny bastard, we leave now or I'm actually leaving you here to die."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You wouldn't, you love me too much,"  Akira says as he pulls back, patting the warden on his head.  Goro stands up, muttering under his breath something that sounds like, <em>yeah but don't make me regret it</em>.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Goro switches to holding Akira in a fireman's carry to run faster.  Panting, they make it out of the metaverse, crashing onto the attic floor of Leblanc.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ouch, damn, I did not miss this floor,”  Akira mutters as he struggles to sit up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Akira!”  A familiar voice screeches.  Akira feels claws dig into his back.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck, Morgana!  I missed you too but watch the claws-”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Where were you?!  You were missing for days, we thought you were killed by-”  Morgana chokes on his sentence, staring right at his number one suspect.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nothing to worry about, of course.  I’ve returned your leader to you, safe and sound,”  Goro says pleasantly, his mask back on like it was never off.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What time is it?  We made a lot of noise when we landed.  If there are customers...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s night time, Akira.  Boss and the others were worried sick, y’know?  What happened?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s a long story,” Akira deflects, not in the least bit interested in regaling Morgana of the full details.  His phone is back in his pocket, and he checks it to see, whoa, <em>way</em> more messages than he felt like responding to right now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What’s your excuse, Akechi?  You go missing and show up with him at the exact same time.  I’d like to see how you investigate yourself out of this one, detective prince.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Morgana, I can explain-”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You have every right to be suspicious of me, Morgana.”  Goro interrupts, brushing himself off as he brings himself to full height.  He then helps Akira stumble over to his bed, despite Morgana’s aggressive hissing.  Goro tries not to smirk from his passing thought of <em>too little, too late</em>.  He’s already put his hands all over Akira, more than once.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once Akira settles down comfortably, Morgana in tow, Goro looks him in the eyes.  Goro can’t claim to be the best at reading people, but he chooses to trust the look of determination in Akira’s eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ve had a change of plans,”  Goro announces, watching as Akira’s face gives way to surprise.  "We'll be faking your death, Akira.  The Leader of the Phantom Thieves, taken out through murder-suicide alongside his unfortunate victim, Akechi Goro.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Akechi’s palace came about because he was in denial of just how horny he was for Akira. The warden is a giant prude, and Akira basically power bottomed his way into his heart.<br/>Before you say anything, no, I did not plan this through at all.  I have one brain cell and it is for badly-written porn only.</p><p>One more chapter, then an extra porn scenario that I didn't know where to include lol<br/>Thanks for commenting, they have been very inspiring</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short wrap-up chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The others react to Goro’s plan in a similar way to how Morgana did.  With incredulity and indignation.</p><p>“But why this plan?  Why the change of heart?”  Makoto interjects.  Akira nearly laughs.  <em>Change of heart</em>.  If only they knew how right they were.</p><p>“Our OG plan was so cool, too.”  Futaba sighs.</p><p>“I think I’m fine with not being put under police custody again,”  Akira murmurs under his breath.</p><p>“I told the mastermind of my change in plans.  Being missing for nearly a week was not a part of my original schedule, so I had to adapt accordingly.  With this, the mastermind will think of the Phantom Thieves as out of the way, as well as gives us more freedom to foil his plans.”  Goro explains.</p><p>“I don’t know about this, isn’t it super suspicious having two such high-profile people disappear together at the same time?”</p><p>“What’s done is done.  We can’t take back the week we were gone, so we’ll have to adapt.  Besides, I don’t see what’s so wrong with my plan.  If you compare it to your plan, it only moves up the timetable in which Akira pretends to be dead-”</p><p>“Whoa, wait, <em>Akira</em>?!  The hell happened to <em>Kurusu-kun</em>?  When did you guys get so close?”</p><p>“Ryuji, focus.”</p><p>Goro rolls his eyes, clearly over trying to discuss strategy with such an easily distracted group.  They wouldn't be the Phantom Thieves without their individuality.</p><p>“And why are we suddenly trusting this guy, anyway?  He was the one planning to kill Akira this whole time!  Now they’re all buddy-buddy after disappearing to who knows where!”</p><p>“We were stuck in a palace,”  Akira states plainly.</p><p>Simultaneous cries of “What!?” fill the cafe.  Goro stares him down with a look that asks the same thing, if not accompanied by a promise of violence.</p><p>“Who’s palace was it?”</p><p>“How’d you get stuck?”</p><p>“Who’s idea was it to go in there?  Akira?”</p><p>“It was our mind palace baby.  We bonded there.”  Akira says very matter-of-factly, causing the room to erupt in shouts of confusion and disgust as Goro chokes on nothing.  “I had to prove to Goro that he was indeed the father.  He wanted irrefutable evidence.”</p><p>“That is so weird, dude.  First, you tell us that you had Akechi’s phone number for months without anyone knowing, now you’re on a first-name basis with him?”</p><p>“That’s not even the weirdest part of what he said, Ryuji!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you guys are going to elope or something.”  Morgana asks spitefully.</p><p>“Technically, we already did.”  Akira grins.</p><p>“That’s enough.  I can’t believe it took me this long to figure out that you serve as the Phantom Thieves’ agent of chaos,”  Goro cuts them off, pinning Akira down with a look that could kill.  It’s a good thing he gave up on that plan.  Well, Akira hopes he did.</p><p>They decide to save further discussion for a later date when Akira could talk like the actual leader he purports to be, rather than as a near delirious, sexed-up teen.  The main reason for their impromptu meeting was to make sure Akira had indeed returned safely as he had said over text, which, very succinctly, stated, “I’m back :)”.  It was a miracle how the Phantom Thieves survived this long.  </p><p>At least they got the tearful reunion out of the way.  The tougher discussions about Goro’s true identity and where his loyalties lie will be brought up, and he’ll have to see if the Phantom Thieves will still accept him into their fold.  </p><p>Ignoring the suspicious glances cast his way, Goro states that he has a few more things he’d like to discuss with Akira before leaving.  Akira dismisses the rest of them with a nod and a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Morgana, can you leave with Futaba?"  Akira asks.</p><p>"And leave you alone with him?  You’re kidding."</p><p>"If he wanted to get rid of me, he would have done so in the week we were gone together." </p><p>“Ugh, I know.  Doesn't mean I have to like it.”</p><p>Futaba gathers Morgana in her arms as she sends Akira a worried look.  He gives her a confident smile.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Once everyone but the two wildcards had exited Leblanc, Goro is given a playful nudge.</p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>“It’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“No school tomorrow for me, remember?  You’ll also need to go under the radar.  I have a few discrete hairstyles I can give you.”</p><p>“I don’t want you anywhere near my hair.”  Goro backs away from Akira’s fingers, reminded of the time when the other messed with his hair to get away from his fans.</p><p>“Yet you’re fully on board in doing <em>that</em>,”  Akira mutters as he makes a vulgar gesture with his hands.  Goro slaps them down.</p><p>“Can you not?  Seeing how you bugged my phone, I wouldn’t be surprised if this place is bugged too.”</p><p>“It is.  That’s why I didn’t say anything about you doing this and that to me-”</p><p>Goro doesn’t let Akira finish as he quickly ushers him upstairs.  </p><p>“I see the resemblance between you and your palace ruler,”  Akira says with a wink.</p><p>“I’d rather not have your pseudo-adopted sister know about the intricacies of our relationship.”</p><p>“What?  That we’re fuck-buddies?”</p><p>“Is that what you want?”  Goro asks with a detached voice, but he doesn’t look Akira in the face.</p><p>Akira gently tilts Goro’s face up to meet him.  “I want to be boyfriends.”</p><p>Goro quirks an eyebrow.  “Then what’s stopping you?”</p><p>“I thought getting rid of your palace was supposed to make you less of an asshole.”</p><p>Goro gives him a peck on the lips.  They decide to sit on Akira’s couch, rather than the bed, so that they wouldn’t get too distracted.  </p><p>“I still have questions about my palace.  I was hoping to borrow you as a sounding board, at least.”</p><p>“Sound away.”</p><p>“A prison wouldn't have been my first guess for my palace.” </p><p>“I think I might have something to do with that," Akira says sheepishly.  "Do you know about the velvet room?"</p><p>Goro listens as Akira gives a brief overview of his own twin wardens (who Akira had no interest in getting to know in the same way he did with Goro’s palace warden), persona fusing, and the mysterious man who went by Igor.</p><p>“So you weren’t just being a little shit when you mentioned the palace being our <em>baby</em>.”</p><p>“I take offense to that.”</p><p>“A palace fusing though, that’s an interesting thought.  I did wonder why we didn’t have to steal a treasure for the palace to fall apart.”</p><p>“It’s because I’ve already stolen your heart, Akechi Goro,”  Akira says playfully, shooting a finger gun at the other’s chest.  Instead of acting annoyed, Goro is silent, like he’s actually contemplating Akira’s little wisecrack.  Then he breaks into a stunningly handsome smile.</p><p>“Yes, maybe there’s truth to that as well.”</p><p>There’s only so much teasing Akira can take before he crumbles.  He doesn’t have the Joker mask to fall behind when faced with such a cute boy.</p><p>“Damn ikemen.”</p><p>“Hm, what was that, Akira?”</p><p>Akira pushes Goro’s back against the couch, then straddles his lap.  Goro gives him a resigned look, yet doesn't put up much of a fight. </p><p>“I thought the whole point of sitting on the couch instead of the bed was so we wouldn’t get distracted, Akira.”</p><p>“Then tone down the fucking charm, Mr. Boyfriend,” Akira grumbles.  “Why did you decide to change the plans that you spent years coming up with?”</p><p>"I assumed since you were crazy enough to fuck a version of me hellbent on killing you, I'll let you help the real me, who's given up on it.  Don’t make me take it back."</p><p>“No, I’m glad you decided to trust me.  Thank you.”  Akira snuggles up into Goro’s neck.  He gets a head pat as a reward.  Affection feels so nice, wow.  “How did you get the warden to choose you as my caretaker?”</p><p>“Some sweet-talking, strong-arming the fact that I was the owner of the actual palace and know what’s best for you.  He thought we were of the same mindset, at that point in time.  I did too.”</p><p>“So what changed your mind?”</p><p>“What do you think, you sex demon?”</p><p>“Are you sure you should be calling me that?  Don't think I didn’t notice how old the warden was.  Something happened in a span of a year that changed you from a pure teen into a total pervert.”</p><p>“Isn't it obvious, Akira?”  Goro slides a hand up Akira’s thigh, forcing a shiver out of the elevated boy.  “If there was one thing that warden was right about, it was that you were a distraction.”</p><p>“So what Wikipedia rabbit hole did you fall down to end up with a breeding kink?”</p><p>“The one that told me that I didn’t have an average-sized dick.”</p><p>“Care to enlighten me again?  I think I want a closer look.”  Akira’s hand migrates dangerously close to Goro’s crotch.  Which is promptly grabbed and placed back at his side.  Akira pouts to himself.</p><p>“Patience, Akira.  I did wonder about all those shadows having my appearance.  That isn’t normal for any palace.”</p><p>“Maybe it goes back to our palace fusion idea.  My mixed perception of you caused all those different cognitive versions of you to appear.”</p><p>“You did have a lot of influence over them.  None of the guards attacked you either.  Well, besides what had actually happened.”</p><p>“You can say fuck, Goro, it’s okay.”</p><p>“Best not.  You look like you're going to jump me any moment.  Just imagine what will happen if I say something suggestive now."</p><p>In defiance, Akira grinds down into Goro’s lap.  Goro grunts and sinks his fingers into Akira’s asscheeks to still his hips.</p><p>Akira giggles at Goro’s disgruntled face.  “I was sad to see your palace go.  At least I have masturbation material for months now.”</p><p>“You have the real thing here, you know.”</p><p>“How can I forget?  Now, are you going to fuck me or what?”</p><p>“Are you not tired?  Even I don’t remember the number of times you were fucked today.”  Looks like Goro has given up on acting aloof.  Akira pushes back against Goro’s hands, moaning into the other’s ear as he feels his boyfriend’s grip on his ass tighten.</p><p>“Yeah, too bad those tally marks aren’t still on my ass anymore.  I was hoping that you’d add to them.”</p><p>“Still a slut, I see,”  Goro drawls.  Akira couldn’t hold back his shiver, the whole situation feeling surreal.  Akechi Goro, the charming detective prince and the media’s poster child, has deep-seated desires about making the leader of the phantom thieves his personal cum dump.  Or at least his boyfriend.</p><p>“Isn’t that what you were trying so hard to train me to be in your palace?  Your cock whore?”  Akira feels his underwear starting to get wet, already aroused from the prospect of having sex with Goro in the real world.  “I still haven’t seen how big your dick actually is.  I know how good of a liar you are, Goro.  Don’t tell me you were just bluffing?”</p><p>“You fucking cock-tease,”  Goro growls, shoving a hand down to lift Akira from his lap, palming his balls and digging fingers harshly right into Akira’s perineum.  He reveals the unmistakably large tent in his pants from Akira’s teasing.</p><p>Akira grinds down again into Goro’s hand, which was still clutching his crotch.  “C’mon, Goro, my ass is so lonely without you.  D’you still think you can wreck me without your metaverse powers helping you out?”</p><p>“I doubt I’ll have to do much with how much you’re choking for it,”  Goro lifts Akira up, rushing him over to his bed.  Akira is tossed down, the bed creaking dangerously from his bouncing.</p><p>“Careful, my bed isn’t that strong!”</p><p>“I’ll buy you a house,”  Goro offers impatiently as he crawls over him, his erection ready to burst from the seams of his pants.</p><p>“Already proposing?”</p><p>“Sure, we’ll have a spring wedding by a nice beachfront.  That’s if you make it worth my while.”  </p><p>Akira smiles slyly as he sits up, reaching out for Goro’s pants.  Goro, however, slams Akira’s hands down against the mattress.</p><p>“Show me how well-trained that mouth of yours is.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Goro,”  Akira pants, dipping his head forward to latch teeth around his zipper.  Its metallic taste meets his tongue, riling Akira up for the flavor that was soon to follow.  The sound of metallic teeth unlatching was enough to make Akira drool, a pavlovian response at this point.</p><p>Goro’s pants drop from his slim hips.  Akira nestles his nose into his crotch, breathing in deeply the musk of his groin.  </p><p>“You’re so disgusting.  I should just use you as a cum rag and throw you away like the trash you are.  Even this much is better than you deserve,”  Goro rubs his covered cock against Akira’s cheek, moisture seeping through the underwear and sticking to his skin.  Akira’s body heats up, his mind going near delirious with lust.</p><p>“Use me, Goro.  I want you so bad.”</p><p>“...Fuck, this is so backwards,”  Goro suddenly breaks character, a rare moment of regret on his face.  “Shouldn’t we go on a date first or something?”</p><p>“It’s a bit late to be having this thought right now,”  Akira complains, rubbing his thighs together to get some form of friction to his own impatient erection.  “It’s cute how romantic you are though, Goro.  We can go on cute dates and get you some pancakes or whatever you want later, I promise.”</p><p>“Let me have time for some self-reflection.  God, I hate you,”  Goro brings a hand up to pinch the brim of his nose, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>“Can you self-reflect after you cum inside me? Unless you want to stop?”  Akira asks, concern for his boyfriend breaking through his sex-addled mind.  Akira did recall reading up somewhere on BDSM courtesy, and how safewords were a thing.  Now that he and Goro were on the same page, maybe they should implement boundaries of some kind.</p><p>“Not really,”  Goro admits reluctantly.  So buried under all that is still a hormonal, teenage boy.  Akira can respect that.</p><p>“Then let’s take it slow for now, ok?”  Akira brings Goro gently into a hug, placing a sweet kiss on his temple.  His guilt must be catching up to him, now that it’s finally sinking in that they escaped his palace.  Maybe it just hasn’t sunk in for Akira yet, and the whole ordeal has fucked him up so badly that he can’t even recognize what's wrong with himself.  In truth, they likely both need therapy, but Akira isn’t really sure how to bring the situation up with Maruki.  </p><p>“I wasn’t really ever in my right mind, when we were in there,”  Goro’s voice is soft, warm breath brushing against Akira’s ear.  “You drove me into rut whenever I saw your naked body, which was basically all the time in that cell.  I didn’t do anything to stop it either, it felt too good.  I just let my lust consume me.  The same thing happened when the warden’s Loki cast beserk on me.”  </p><p>Akira presses more kisses onto Goro’s cheek, as he calmly ran his fingers through Goro’s silky hair.  Goro lets Akira dote on him, which speaks to how drained Goro must actually feel.  “We don’t have to do anything, tonight.  Do you want to go to sleep?”  Akira gives Goro no leeway in leaving.  The trains aren’t running anymore, and Akira was ready to let Goro sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch, if it came to that.  Maybe they both fell too fast too hard, but it also felt inevitable.</p><p>Goro shakes his head.  “I want to see you cum, at least.”</p><p>“Then we’ll do it together,”  Akira moves slowly, pulling down his and Goro’s underwear to reveal their slightly flagging erections.  He lines their crotches up together, Goro’s familiarly massive cock was a comforting sight.</p><p>“I knew you were big.  I like seeing how small I am compared to you,”</p><p>“I don’t want to fuck you right now, Akira, but I will if you keep that up.”</p><p>“I love you, Goro,”  Akira sighs as he takes their erections in hand, barely able to wrap around Goro’s as he lazily pumps.</p><p>Goro pulls away enough from their hug to look Akira in the eyes.  “I won’t let anything happen to you, Akira.  I want you to live.”</p><p>“I want you to live too, Goro.  Live for yourself, please.”  Akira holds back tears, feeling Goro’s hand join him in bringing each other off.  Is sex in the real world supposed to be this emotional?  He felt like a virgin again.</p><p>Goro brings them into a tender kiss, tongues sweeping against sensitive lips.  Something about it makes Akira want to bawl, though he doesn’t know how Goro will take it in his current fragile state of mind.  He had uprooted his whole set of ideals within a week, just so he could find a way around having to take Akira’s life.  Akira couldn’t be more thankful for Goro deciding to take a chance on them.  They pull away with a wet smack.</p><p>“Of course the way we get together is crazy too,”  Goro mouths against him.</p><p>“Nothing about us is normal,”  Akira replies.</p><p>“A match made in heaven,”  Goro says sarcastically.</p><p>“Don’t worry, your big dick alone is enough to keep me around,”  Akira speeds up his pace, their precum mixing and slicking his movements.  </p><p>“Should I say the same about your ass?  Well, when it’s tight at least.”</p><p>“Bastard,”  Akira pulls him into another kiss, rougher as they approach their release.  “You’d drop everything just to have a chance at eating me out.  You were intolerably horny when dressed up as a dog boy.  I’d like to see you on a leash at some point.”  </p><p>“I’ll consider it,”  Goro mutters, his cheeks pink not just from his arousal.  Akira languidly brings them to completion. They breathe into each others’ mouths, watching their release flow out slowly like a tide.  Akira catches it in a used towel hanging off his shelf.</p><p>“You cum like a porn star, Goro.”</p><p>“Thanks, I don’t feel flattered in the least.”</p><p>“I’m just thinking that I might have a breeding kink too.  I like how much comes out every time.”</p><p>Akira balls up the towel, tossing it to the ground before Goro grapples him to the bed.  “Fucking nasty, Akira,”  Goro says fondly, cuddling Akira as he pulls the sheets over their cooling bodies.</p><p>“We might have to wake up early, I’m not sure I want to hear the <em>talk</em> from Sojiro about bringing a boy home.”</p><p>Goro’s face twists unpleasantly, not looking forward to such a confrontation either.  </p><p>“Talk early tomorrow?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” </p><p>They drift off to sleep, knowing that they wouldn’t allow each other to become prisoner to a doomed fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry for the flip flop in tonal shift.  Do i want them to be horny or not, idk lol.  There’s something hot about forcing the horny out of characters trying to be serious tho..</p><p>A list of things i didn’t know how to fit in about goro’s palace because im a bad™ writer:<br/>-The other prisoners include evil adults Goro knows, and Shido, kept in solitary confinement and constantly tortured (and not in the fun way).<br/>-Visitors can come by, who include Sae, the other PTs. They're allowed to glance into the pristine, orderly prison, but aren't allowed in any further than the visitation windows.</p><p>The extra chap will include cognitive Akira yay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unbeknownst to Akira, his cognitive version trapped in Goro’s palace has his own share of struggles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, prisoner,”  A steely voice rouses Akira from his fitful sleep.  He opens his eyes to find that he’s yet again trapped in another godforsaken cell, solid black bars slicing through his vision.  He looks up to a familiar face, one he’d call handsome if it wasn’t twisted with such derision for him.</p><p>"Naughty prisoners that try to escape get locked in with the crazies," The prison guard taunts as he bolts the door.  “I undid your cuffs at least.  Maybe you’ll have a chance to defend yourself.”</p><p>"I'm quite curious to see how he'll look once they're through with him."  Another guard laughs cruelly.</p><p><em>Wait, what?</em>  Akira struggles to balance on his arms, turning his head to find that he isn’t alone in his confinement.    </p><p>He counts seven other inmates trapped in the enclosure with him, all with the likeness of Goro Akechi.  There’s a glint in each of their eyes that tells Akira that there’s something off about them, even more so than the prison guards.  They surround their new visitor, much like pack hunters would stalk unsuspecting prey.  Akira, to his horror, is completely defenseless and has nowhere to run.  He scrambles to sit up, in hopes of appearing less vulnerable.  The looks the other prisoners give him tell him it’s too late for that, however.</p><p>“How nice, we have a new bedmate,”  One of them says with an offputtingly, saintly smile.</p><p>Like dropping a stack of raw meat in front of starving carnivores.  And Akira was a bloody hunk of prime beef.</p><p>"Poor, poor, Kurusu-kun, trapped in here with us undeserving lowlives.  How humiliating, it must be distressing to have to deal with us for who knows how long," Another observes, as he rests a finger on his chin in a facsimile of deliberation.</p><p>Words escape him.  Akira finds himself breaking into a cold sweat, fear stunting his movements.  The unease he felt from being at the mercy of these prisoners was overwhelming.  He hadn’t even felt this afraid of the guards patrolling the prison.  At least he was confident in his ability to escape them and withstand their punishments.  </p><p>Everything started when he accidentally phased through the visitation windows.  He had tried turning around to leave the way he came, but the glass had already reformed and solidified.  No guards were around to help him, so he had no choice to walk further in to find another way out of the prison.  The moment he entered a hallway lined with cells, however, the door he had came through dissolved into the wall, and he was trapped for good.  His clothes transformed from his school uniform into the striped, ragged uniform of an inmate.  </p><p>Panic ensnared his thoughts, his mind could only focus on finding a way out.  Every now and then, he would have a run-in with a guard, who would shuttle him off into a cell.  He would eventually be able to phase through the bars, much like he had through the visitation window, and take off running again.  Yet, over time, the guards became more driven to catch him.  They started chasing him down, patrolling the halls just to find him.  They would immediately slap cuffs on him the moment they found him, laughing sadistically at his look of distress.  </p><p>Then they started feeling him up, hands exploring him curiously after they captured him.  They wouldn’t lock him up immediately; instead, they teased him and asked him to show a bit of skin in exchange for shorter jail time.  Akira complied, allowing guards to push his prison uniform away so that they could run hands over his bared flesh.  Their eyes stopped hiding their greed.  Akira felt at times that they let him run free at times just so they could catch him and feel him up again.</p><p>The guards grew bolder, reaching hands around to grope his ass and thighs.  They enticed Akira to touch them back, Akira obliging to see if he could distract them enough to escape.  Akira thought things had taken a turn for the worst when the guards start ganging up on him, riling each other up after they catch him.  They sought to one-up one another, urging each other to touch Akira more inappropriately just to see how he’d react.  </p><p>It wasn’t until one of them orgasmed after rutting roughly against Akira’s ass that Akira realized that he had reached the worst-case scenario.  The guard was panting roughly into his nape, his uniform slacks soaked through from his release when he suddenly tugged Akira’s own pants down.</p><p>Akira’s ass was chafed from the friction.  The guard smoothed his hands across the warm, reddened skin, then pulled his cheeks apart to take a look at his clenched entrance.  Akira was held down by another guard, who laughed at the prisoner’s obvious discomfort.  He shrieked as his hole was breached by a wet tongue, wriggling against the twitching muscles in his ass.  </p><p>Akira was accosted at least once every day since then, unable to turn into a hallway without at least someone standing guard.  The hallways teemed with them patrolling, all of them desiring a turn to mess with Akira in any way they could.  The guards grew more lustful, the number of times Akira getting fondled increasing more and more each day.  Akira could no longer walk around without the taste of cum in his mouth, his asshole constantly dripping and gaping.  Bitemarks littered his once blemish-free body, his nipples constantly tingling and lips sensitive.  Akira hadn’t lost hope of escaping, but he does know his chances of leaving the prison grew slimmer with each capture.</p><p>The punishments for Akira disobeying have grown far steeper.  His latest decision to run instead of suck a guard’s cock resulted in his current situation, him getting locked away with the wolves.  Akira has to wonder that if he ever does succeed in escaping if he’ll get away with his sanity fully intact.</p><p>One of his new cellmates crouch down to meet Akira at eye-level.  “Those guards are quite nasty, aren’t they?  I think it’s safe to say we’ll treat someone of your station far more accordingly.”</p><p>He gathers Akira in his arms, pulling him up effortlessly.  Before Akira could give in to feeling thankful for the aid, he feels another inmate press into him from behind.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?”  Akira rasps, throat raw from his earlier run-in.  Any civility on the prisoner’s face is wiped clean away like it was never there.</p><p>“Ah, no need to sound so afraid, Akira.  We only want to have a bit of fun,”  The prisoner says patiently, holding him tighter as hands from behind him start to roam.  </p><p>“A-Akechi, please, I’m tired.  I don’t think I can take much right now,”  Akira pleads, dread crawling up his throat as he watches the other prisoners come closer.</p><p>“We won’t ask you to do much, Akira.  Just gratefully accept what we give you,”  The prisoner’s face cracks into an uncanny grin.  Akira yelps as he feels fingers creep past the loose waist of his shabby pants into his stretched, slick rim.  </p><p>“I see you’ve already been played with," The inmate behind him whispers into Akira’s ear, which burns from the implication.  “I bet I could slip right in.”</p><p>Akira’s body locks up, trepidation flowing through his veins.  Not even the guards got as far as fucking him in the purest sense.  Sure, he’s been rimmed and made to perform oral sex, but no one went as far as putting their dick inside him.  Like there was a boundary even the guards wouldn’t cross in regards to messing with him.  It seems that it wasn’t the case with these prisoners.</p><p>“You not going to really, ah, put it in me, are you?” Akira couldn’t stop his anxiety from shaking his voice.</p><p>The prisoner actually looked puzzled like he wasn’t expecting Akira to ask such a question.  Then he suddenly breaks into uncontrollable laughter.  </p><p>“Hahaha!  Are you being serious right now?  Did those guards actually never get around to fucking you?”  The prisoner looks like Akira just told him Christmas came early.  Or that he was getting released from imprisonment.  “I shouldn’t be surprised by those cowards, stupid dogs of the warden.  They wouldn’t recognize a golden opportunity even if it pissed right in their laps.”</p><p>He lifts Akira’s chin so he can meet his eyes, gleaming gold and dangerous.  Akira is forced to watch Akechi Goro’s face warp with wicked lust.  “Don’t worry, Kurusu-kun.  We have no qualms with giving you the pleasure you are worthy of.”</p><p>Akechi pulls down his and Akira’s matching prison pants, revealing their vastly, differing lengths.  <em>How is he so much bigger than the guards?</em>  Akira bewails internally.</p><p>“Let’s go easy for now,”  The prisoner grabs Akira’s by his thighs as another one hooks his arms under Akira’s armpits, hoisting him up in the air.  Akira yelps, his exposed behind now in full view for Akechi.  Unlike he initially feared, Akira feels the glans of Akechi’s penis rest at the seam of his joined thighs, rather than at his rim.  Then Akechi starts slotting his dick between the press of his thighs.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re softer than I expected here,”  Akechi states as he squeezes the flesh he’s pseudo-fucking.  Akira whimpers in response, the feeling was unlike anything he’s experienced before.  He watches as Akechi’s erection obscenely pokes out from between his squeezed thighs, rubbing against his own balls and flaccid dick.  The head was angrily red and shiny, precum leaking from the opening and loudly slicking its path between his legs.  Akira had the ideal perspective for observing his and Akechi’s size difference, the girth of Akechi’s dick overwhelming compared to his own.  He was unable to tear his sight away from the head popping in and out from between his legs, the movement was near hypnotizing.</p><p>“I’m going to grow self-conscious if you stare any harder, Kurusu-kun,” Akechi says, sounding breathless despite looking unaffected.  Akira, out of mindless curiosity, reaches a finger down to smear the beading precum forming on Akechi’s tip.  He’s rewarded with having his knees shoved up to be level with his ears.</p><p>Akira grunts as he watches Akechi come down from shaking violently.  “Oh, Kurusu-kun, you shouldn’t have done that.  I was trying to hold back for a reason,”  Akechi says, giving him a smoldering look.</p><p>He inserts both his thumbs into Akira’s entrance, holding it open as Akira’s muscles constrict futilely around the intrusion.</p><p>“No!  Don’t look inside it like that!”  Akira cries, mortification igniting his body.</p><p>“It’s only fair after you stared at me so intensely,”  Akechi says with a willful tone, unruffled as he stared into Akira’s hollowed rectum.  He pulls his thumbs out to watch Akira’s anus squeeze unsuccessfully around nothing, hole gaping from being stretched out.  Akechi then thrusts in three long fingers, easily scissoring Akira’s insides.  “Those guards must have some kind of masochistic tendencies, stretching you out like this but not even taking the next step.  They’re depriving you and themselves.”</p><p>“Ahhh!  A-Akechi, Akechi!”  Akira chants, legs trembling from the stimulation.  Akechi keeps casually brushing against a bump in his anus, sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine.  He can’t control his panting, his own dick twitching to attention from the titillating feeling.</p><p>Akechi quirks an eyebrow at Akira’s short-windedness, then presses fingers fully against the bundle of nerves, ripping out a scream from Akira’s wrecked throat.  “I found your prostate at least.  It’ll be fun exploiting this.”</p><p>Akechi withdraws his fingers from the shivering boy, only to line up his erection with the widened entrance.</p><p>“No, no, Akechi, I’m scared,”  Akira whimpers, his pride taken out back and shot to bits.  Akechi gives him a smile that would be reassuring if it weren’t paired with his engorged erection poking at Akira’s ass.  The tip slides in easily.  Akira feels as though his lungs would burst.</p><p>Akechi doesn’t push in further, instead deciding to stroke his dick as the tip jolts inside of Akira.  “Shit, you still feel like a vice.  How’s it feel, Kurusu-kun, to have someone finally inside of you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, ngh,”  Akira babbles, his ability to focus melts away with the molten heat of Akechi’s precum dribbling into his hole.  Akechi must be teasing him, deciding not to thrust in immediately but instead letting Akira squeeze repeatedly around his head.  </p><p>Akira feels an unwithstandable prickling feeling from deep inside him, causing him to writhe and attempt to pull away from the prisoners’ hold on him.  “It, it’s itchy inside, ah, Akechi!”  Akira complains, distraught.</p><p>“Itchy?”</p><p>“In-inside me, it itches!  Deeper, I can’t take it!”</p><p>“You’re too alluring, Kurusu-kun,”  Akechi groans, as he slowly starts to press in further.  The thick pressure and stretch alleviates Akira from the torturous prickly sensation.  Akira nearly sighs in relief as Akechi holds him close.  “Better?”</p><p>“Unhh, yeah,”  Akira mumbles, feeling comfortably stuffed.  Akechi looks almost constipated as he sees Akira’s relaxed features.</p><p>“I’m going to be honest with you, Kurusu-kun,”  Akechi says with an overtly calm tone, grabbing Akira’s dwindling attention.  “I want to fuck into you so hard that the only thing you can do is scream in pleasure.  I want to see you wrecked, with your ass gaping and filled with so much cum you can barely move.  But I won’t.”</p><p>Before Akechi can elaborate further, Akira seals his fate.  “Why not?”  He mumbles thoughtlessly.  </p><p>Akechi looks like he’s ready to kill him.  He pulls out then rams his cock in at an angle that makes Akira feel like he’s been propelled into a different dimension.  “You fucking idiot, why do I bother trying to be considerate?”</p><p>“Nghhh ahhh, Akechi’s thing is so big!  Don’t break my prostate, okay?”  Akira moans out, head tipped back.  Akechi hisses angrily, grappling his thighs tightly as he fucks in faster.</p><p>“Shut up, shut the fuck up, or I’ll figure out a way to kill you with my dick.”</p><p>“Deep, you’re in so deep!  Save me Akechi, your thing is driving me crazy!”  Akira drools out, Akechi folding his body even more like he was trying to compress him into nothing.</p><p>Akechi closes his mouth over Akira’s, his tongue wrapping aggressively around the other’s.  The oppressive wet slaps of sex echo throughout the compact cell.  Akechi rips his mouth away, eyes glazed over like he’s gone mad.  “I’ll end you,”  He says murderously.</p><p>Akira closes his eyes, overcome by the delirium of pleasure.  Akechi pounds away, single-mindedly intent on wrecking his ass as he had wished to do.  Behind his closed eyelids, Akira senses the other prisoners growing restless.  The sounds of fucking are the loudest in the enclosure, but Akira can hear the slick sounds of the others masturbating.</p><p>“Shit, you’ve put me in a rough position, Kurusu-kun.  I’m holding on to you yet I’m unable to do anything, it’s quite vexing,”  A rough voice rumbles in his ear, the inmate holding him up from behind inadvertently affected from the intense display.  He’s able to feel how harshly Akira is thrust into by the other Akechi, as well as the moans vibrating from Akira’s body.  </p><p>“I’m cumming, Kurusu, fuck, how is your ass just sucking me in?!”  Akechi says, almost indignant, as he pushes in deeply.  He slows his pace in exchange for gyrating his hips against Akira’s ass, his dick pressing firmly against Akira’s prostate.</p><p>“Hnnnnghh!  Oooh, cumming, Akechi!”  Akira barely forces out coherently, his cock soon oozing out his load.  His sphincter tightens fretfully around its intrusion, causing Akechi to groan out and release within him.  Semen gushes out from Akechi’s dick, coating Akira’s insides thickly.  Akira’s eyes roll back, the overwhelming liquid heat causes his thighs to quake.</p><p>Akechi hisses as he pulls out with a wet squelching noise, a deluge of seed following his dick as it withdraws from Akira’s hole.  “What the hell is with you, Kurusu?”  </p><p>“Ah?”  Akira says intelligently, feeling drops of cum roll out from his slippery entrance.  “Akechi, I’m leaking?”</p><p>“Obviously,”  Akechi growls, not moving his sight from the messy hole as he acknowledges the other’s observation.</p><p>“Unh, stop it, I don’t want it to drip out,”  Akira blabbers, which immediately catches Akechi’s full attention.</p><p>Akechi’s glare is piercing and heavily tinged with frustration, despite coming just a minute ago.  “Do you even know what you’re saying?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah?  Your semen is leaking out.  Why though?  I don’t want it to,”  Akira reaches down, holding his palm over his hole to keep any more of the load from spilling out.</p><p>“Fuck,”  Akechi curses, turning away.  Akira glances over and catches a glimpse of Akechi’s fingers, tinged red and sharp like claws.  “Someone fuck him before I transform.”</p><p>“Gladly,”  The prisoner holding Akira up responds.  Akira notices that this Akechi’s erection was so hard, it popped out of the prisoner’s pants on its own.  Akira watches as the prisoner aligns his body until he’s right over the hard-on, then drops him right on to it.  Akira doesn’t hold back his wail.</p><p>“God, your slippery fuckhole feels so good, Kurusu-kun,”  The second Akechi groans.  He spins them to face a wall, then drops one of Akira’s legs to the ground.</p><p>Akira startles badly from being forced to do a near split.  He instinctually slaps his hands forward against the wall for balance.  “Akechi?!”</p><p>“Relax, I won’t let you fall,”  Akechi soothes, the new orientation allowing him to thrust in at a new, deeper angle.  The lewd, squishy noises of their fucking are hypnotic, lulling Akira and enticing him to rock back against Akechi.</p><p>“O-okay,”  Akira acquiesces, appeased, and gives himself over to their rhythmic motions.  He sighs softly with each thrust.  Akechi hooks his chin over Akira’s shoulder, his hot breaths puff against the other’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re so cute, Kurusu,”  Akechi says sweetly, stepping forward to push Akira’s body fully against the wall, limiting his range of motion.  </p><p>“Ahnn, Akechi, I want more.”</p><p>“More what?”</p><p>“Harder, shoot your thick cum inside me,”  Akira pleads.  Akechi obliges, nibbling at the outer shell of Akira’s ear as he speeds up.  </p><p>Akira feels the thick flesh inside of him pulsate, breathes out at the same time as he’s pumped full of cum once again.  He feels so warm, comforted by the heavy pressure against his body and hot seed flooding into him.  “Shoo good, hahh,” Akira slurs, languid.</p><p>Akechi doesn’t pull out yet, keeping in mind Akira’s preference for having the semen in his ass stay inside.  “Come, lie down Kurusu.  We don’t want all your well-earned cum to spill out, right?”</p><p>Akira nods, and Akechi guides him to the ground.  Akira presses his heated face to the stone floor, as Akechi finally withdraws.  Despite their best attempts, cum still froths out of Akira’s ass.  Akira resorts to a lordosis position in order to minimize spillage, curves his spine tantalizingly and tilts his pelvis upward.  </p><p>Akechi swallows, bracing himself, as he holds back from attacking his adorable bedmate.  “So this is what getting fucked does to you, Kurusu-kun?  You look like such a cumslut, trying to hold all that semen inside you.”  </p><p>“Mmm yeah,”  Akira breathes out, his hips swaying, the feeling of dissatisfaction rising yet again.  “I want more, Akechi, fill me up.”</p><p>“Maybe those guards were good for something, conditioning you to feel unsatisfied when your ass is empty,”  Akechi contemplates, sliding hands over Akira’s splotchy red asscheeks.  “I think you’ve awakened something in us, just as we have done for you, Kurusu-kun.  I don’t think any of us are going to be able to hold back anymore.”</p><p>“That’s okay, as long as you fill me with your cum,”  Akira says, feeling seven intense pairs of eyes set on his ass.  He doesn’t remember why he was so concerned before about these prisoners initially, they’ve warmed him up and pleasured him so kindly.  Surely they will just as nicely fill him with their seed, enough that he’s covered head to toe and bloating from it.</p><p>Akechi smiles back at him, a look Akira would have been far warier of in his right state of mind.  His teeth were too sharp, eyes gleaming with an unnatural craving that Akira would know he wouldn’t be able to fulfill without a part of him breaking.</p><p>Someone is cumming on his face, cumming in his ass, using his hand to cum all over his hair, thrusting between his thighs to cum on his stomach, rinse and repeat.  Akira is perpetually covered in sticky, white cum, unable to breathe without taking in the stench of sex.  He doubts he'll ever be able to rinse off the sensation of cum clinging to every surface of his body, or be rid of the sensation of being filled with it.  A dick or two could slip inside of him easily at any time, slick cum smoothing their way in and gushing out with every thrust.  Obscene squelching noises escape him every time he moves. </p><p>At one point, Akira is forced to balance on his neck, his body held upside down with his ass aimed at the ceiling.  The prisoners take turns holding him up and releasing into his stretched hole, until it was near brimming with thick, white cum.</p><p>“We don’t want to see you spilling a single drop, Kurusu-kun,”  Someone purrs, elegantly tracing a finger along his loosened rim like it was a filled wineglass.</p><p>Another dips a finger in and churns the cum around.  Akira holds in a squeal, knowing if he so much as twitches it could cause the load to spill over.</p><p>“What a face you’re making,”  A prisoner mocks, smoothing a hand over Akira’s mottled red asscheek.  “C’mon, I know you can hold it in, you pathetic cum dump.”</p><p>He gives a sharp slap right onto Akira’s balls.  Akira yells, losing his balance and his back crashes onto the cold stone floor.  He hears the wet <em>thwap</em> of his ass spilling its contents, and a feeling of loss seizes his body.</p><p>“Oh, what a shame.”</p><p>“It’s not like I expected more from our little human toilet.”</p><p>Akira is then forced to crouch over an Akechi's cock, held directly below his ass. </p><p>“Let's see how long you can hold this position.  If you fall, you'll land right on top of my cock.  I know how much you love having cock in you, but it’ll also squeeze out the rest of that nice cum we’ve already filled you up with.  We’d have to start over completely.” </p><p>When he feels Akechi's engorged tip kiss against his rim, he straightens up and tries to push away.  Akira's legs shake from the strain.  He's not going to be able to maintain his position for long.</p><p>“Not bad, but I am getting a bit bored,”  Akechi yawns.  Suddenly he stretches his foot out, knocking into one of Akira's.  Akira is thrown off-kilter, immediately dropping right on top of the cock standing upright beneath him.  Akira screams as his vision whites out, barely hearing the cackling coming from behind him.</p><p>The remnants of cum that had once occupied Akira’s ass spurt out and puddle onto Akechi’s crotch.  He had worked so hard for all that semen, and now he has to start anew.</p><p>“Oh, Kurusu-kun, don’t cry.  We’ll fill you up again, nice and slowly,”  Akechi purrs, placing his hands on Akira’s hips to guide him up and down on his thick shaft.  Akira attempts to keep himself from sniffling.  "I'm sure you’ll enjoy this just as much as you did the first time."</p><p>Akechi gathers Akira’s hands behind his back, forcing him to take Akechi’s cock swiftly and deeply.  Akira’s trembling legs only give him the bare minimum of support, Akira having to rely on Akechi to set the pace and control his hips.  They moan together, Akira once again eagerly anticipating getting filled with the seed Akechi promised him.</p><p>"Kurusu-kun, I want to see you squirt,"  Akechi grins at Akira’s confused squeak.  "If you do, I'll make sure to fill you with a nice, big load."</p><p>"I-I don't know how,"  Akira stutters, unsure.</p><p>"Squirt as you bounce on my cock.  I can help you, but you’ll need to move on your own,"  Akechi replies, and Akira reluctantly nods.  He summons his last bit of stamina so he can push himself up and down on the thick cock.  Akechi reaches around to fondle Akira’s strained erection, worn out from sensitivity and use.  Akira grits his teeth, then fails to hold back his shrieks as Akechi aggressively starts rubbing his palm over Akira’s glans.  A rapid, wet sound swishes from each movement, Akira hunching over from the overstimulation.</p><p>"No, no, Akechi, I'm gonna pee!  Something's coming out,"  Akira cries out, prompting Akechi to move faster.</p><p>Streams of clear liquid splash against Akechi’s palm.  He moves his hand, letting the flow of watery release curve up and patter against the floor.</p><p>"You’re so beautiful, Kurusu,"  Akechi sighs, feeling Akira clench around him from his orgasm.  "Ahh, your reward."</p><p>Akira keens, feeling right again as heat seeps into him once more.  Akechi keeps his end of the deal, filling Akira with lots of cum, a very good start to gaining back what he lost.</p><p>"Thank you," Akira moans happily.  He pulls himself off the generous shaft, automatically settling himself into a mounting position for whoever feels like fucking him next.</p><p>Another Akechi approaches him, cock erect and slapped against Akira’s puckered asshole.  Akira’s sloppy rim winks, begging to be debauched once more. </p><p>Akechi jacks off against Akira's entrance, much to Akira's dismay.  He teases Akira’s hole, flicking his tip against it.  He dips the head in, then lets it slip out, never entering completely.  His precum shines on Akira's rim.  Akira is riled up, so close to having the semen that is rightfully his pumped inside of him.  He'll cause a full-scale prison riot if Akechi decides to cum on his ass rather than inside it.</p><p>“Akechi!  Put it in, put it in!”  Akira begs, swiveling his hips to entice Akechi to tease in more than just his tip.  </p><p>Akechi chuckles, entertained by Akira’s desperate display.  "You’ve been so demanding this whole time, Kurusu-kun.  You should know how such presumptuous behavior is punished.”</p><p>Akechi pulls away.  Before Akira can complain further about Akechi not fucking him, he feels a wet, flexing muscle slither into him instead.  </p><p>"Noo, don't eat me out, my semen!"  Akira wails, Akechi’s tongue licking into him, unfettered.  Akechi dredges out a sizable load from Akira’s ass, then noisily sucks it away.  Once again, Akechi is taking away all the seed he worked so hard for.  How selfish, for him to give Akira such a gift just to snatch it away.  </p><p>“Your ass is gaping so wide, I can see all the way through,”  Akechi smirks, pulling Akira’s cheeks apart to admire his handiwork.  Akira’s entrance has become so enticingly pink and pliable from all their handling.  “You’ve become addicted to cum so quickly, it makes me wonder how long you can go without a dick.”</p><p>“I can’t, I like your cock too much, Akechi.  Please, I want your cum, breed me!”  Akira begs, reaching a hand back to hold onto any part of Akechi he can find.  He grabs hold of the edge of Akechi’s pants, just as Akechi decides to stop teasing him.</p><p>Akechi sinks his cock in.  Akira feels Akechi throbbing inside of him, he contracts his inner muscles to work Akechi’s shaft and urge on its release.</p><p>“Shiiit, I’m not surprised you figured out how to get your body to beg for it too,”  Akechi groans gruffly, pushing in his full length so that his balls rest against Akira’s perineum.  “I’m sure your dying to milk me dry.  You want me to breed you?  Why don’t you make me?”</p><p>Akira isn’t new to the prospect of working for what he wants.  He remembers past challenges Akechi would pose to Akira, such as philosophical quandaries and games of chess.  It was a give and take, nothing was as straightforward as Akechi initially would propose a challenge to be.  Akira would relish them, having to take his time coming up with a solution he normally wouldn’t arrive to if it weren’t for the intentional restrictions Akechi had set in place.</p><p>However, everything about this situation made Akira just want to <em>take</em>.  He wants to be fucked into roughly, all the time.  He wants to be stuffed to the brim with Akechi’s cum, then for Akechi to stay close by if Akira wants to be filled <em>even more</em>.  Akira feels such a deep level of need it seems near inconsolable.</p><p>Akira pulls on the fabric in silent demand, as he convulses around Akechi’s stiff cock.  His exasperation for Akechi’s detours took form vocally.  “Stop being so fucking selfish, if you don’t fuck me until I break I’ll find someone else who will!”</p><p>Just as something had snapped in Akira, his unappealable request seemed to be the last straw for Akechi as well.  Akechi’s expression shutters, his fury for Akira’s petulant requests finally reaching a boiling point.  “You think you can find someone else who can deal with such a greedy cock whore?”  Akechi slams in, his thrusts fueled with as much rage as they were with lust.  Akira wheezes, having to fight for breath as he gets plowed just the way he had hoped to be.</p><p>“Anh!  Ngh, A-Akechi!  Akechi!”</p><p>“Tell me, Kurusu!  Who else do you want fucking you like this?”</p><p>“No-no one!  Only you,”  Akira blubbers, attempting to breathe whenever Akechi pulls out.  His dick seemed to force out the air from Akira’s lungs, leaving Akira gasping with every thrust.  “I can’t live without your dick anymore, make me pregnant, please!”</p><p>Akechi’s dick kisses up against Akira’s deepest parts.  Akira’s eyes roll back, the background musings of the other Akechis enjoying the show fade into white noise as Akira wholly indulges himself on the cock in him.  His belly feels delectably warm, he mewls happily.  He feels so complete.  He’s so thankful Akechi’s drive lines up so fittingly with Akira’s hunger.</p><p>“Ahh, thank you, Akechi, I love-I love your cock so much!”</p><p>There’s a slight stutter to Akechi’s hips, Akira could have missed it if he wasn’t so devoted to the movements of the cock churning up his insides.  Well, no matter, as long as Akechi fucks into him like this all the time and fills Akira up with his seed every day, Akira would be wholly satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>A guard pushes open heavy, mahogany double-doors.  The warden looks up, expectant gold eyes trained on his visitor.</p><p>"How is our prisoner?"</p><p>"Contained, sir.  He seems to have finally given up on escape,"  The guard says coolly.</p><p>"Not that I expected anything more.  Dismissed,"  The warden acknowledges curtly.  The guard bows and walks out of the office.  Alone again, the warden steeples his fingers, to contemplate.   He hadn’t expected more from his pathetic rival, the bane of his existence.  He was finally out of his hair, to be dealt with however way the members of his prison desired.  Soon, he shall no longer be a burden on his conscious, an obstacle in his path to success. </p><p>So why did he feel such dread?</p><p>He crushes the pit of despair that attempts to rise to his throat.  Such an outcome was inevitable.  Kurusu thought nothing of him but a pawn, and Goro thought of him the same, if not one that had finally outlived its use.  </p><p>As the days approach November, the countdown on Akira Kurusu’s life grows shorter and shorter.  It’s best that he snuffs out any lingering doubts or affections.  Akechi’s fate has already been decided, carved into his blood ever since his tragic conception.  He will end Shido’s life, completely and humiliatingly, and nothing will stand in his way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some backstory to why Akechi’s palace devolved into a sex dungeon.  Eventually, even the guards couldn't stand not having a piece of dat ass.  Also, Cognitive Akira subconsciously gives Akechi a breeding kink.</p><p>The warden has no fucking clue how Akira is being "handled", of course, the oblivious prude.</p><p>Goro himself is also a bit ignorant of how committed Akira is to their “rivalry”, as in Akira sees more to him than just that (it's Luv)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akira is stupid in this bc he horni and finds it sexi to dig around in akechi's dark secrets<br/>Many plot holes, but i horni too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>